3 sides 1 die
by butterchicken
Summary: Claire is given an enchanted book that sends her, John Bender and their mutual friend Watts on the adventure of their lifetime. While they're there, they have to play out a fairy tale, and try not to lose who they really are. Rated T to be safe. Main couple is ClaireXBender, but there will be multiple other couples. Takes place in an alternate universe. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back again. Thank-you to everyone who read and liked my previous stories. I originally wrote this story for my final project in college. Now that my class is done, I figured I'd try my best to turn it into a good fanfiction. It may not be released in one sitting because I need time to re-re edit it, but I'll do my best, so please bare with me. This one is another story where you need another suspension of disbelief. In this one, the detention never happened, Claire and Samantha from 16 candles are one and the same, other characters from other John Hughes movies are in this as well, and the characters act differently then they usually do. Anyway, Enjoy

Prologue

Samantha-Claire Standish was late again. She didn't know why, but the one alarm clock she chose to buy seemed to hate her guts.

"Dang it!" She screamed over and over, as she ran down the street to her school.

"Dang it, dang it, dang it!" She turned a corner, the shortcut.

"Why, of all things, does my alarm clock hate me?" She yelled to herself.

A couple of passerbys shot her a look, but she ignored them. Samantha-Claire, Or just Claire, is what she prefers, wasn't your everyday, run-of-the-mill highschool girl. She, for one, absolutely hated being cookie-cutter perfect.

Most highschool girls talked about wanting to be pop-stars, fashion models, or trophy wives to millionaires.

Claire, so far, while she also acted like that, she really wanted to be a bounty hunter when she became of age, and while most girls found that stupid, as far as Claire was concerned, they could go jump in the lake.

Claire grinned as the school came into her line of vision. She started to run faster and faster, the school grew closer and closer.

She was only one jump away, when..

"Hey!" Someone cried out.

The call startled Claire. She turned to the source of the voice, and in her haste fell on the sidewalk. She turned to find the source of the voice.

Using a gloved hand, she scraped her short red hair out of her eyes as she looked around until she finally saw the speaker.

It was a man, somewhere in his fifties, all dressed in black standing out the front of the bookstore. He was average size and had a blindfold over his eyes, but Claire could have sworn she saw glasses and brown hair that looked like it had tons of product.

"Did you say something?" Claire asked, getting up off the ground.

The man nodded. "You are an avid reader, aren't you?"

Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Is this some stupid attempt at a sales pitch?" She asked, shooting him a look.

The man shook his head.

"Look, I really don't have time for this!" Claire said.

"I'm already late, and talking to you is going to make me even more late!"

She turned to leave, but to her surprise, the man was suddenly standing behind her.

"Whoa!" She cried out, jumping back.

"How did you..." She began, but the man lifted up a finger and held it to his lips.

"Shh." he whispered, before grinning, showing off his teeth.

"You're already late. What's a few more minutes going to matter?" He asked.

Claire gulped.

"Um... Yes, I'm a reader." she began, blinking nervously at the man.

The man smiled again.

"I can tell. You're also the kind of girl who longs for adventure, you want to see the world, live a new life!"

Claire's eyes widened. How could this man tell all this from her? She definitely didn't look the part: She had short, curly red hair that hung around her face like an auburn mist, she wore a pink blouse and matching skirt with boots, Cream gloves, a bracelet, a gold necklace, diamond earrings and chocolate brown eyes.

"How can you tell all this?" She asked, nervous for the answer.

The man smiled. "It's my little secret. Now come inside. I have a present for you."

Usually, Claire would never take an offer to go into any place with a stranger, but she figured, why not? Gathering up her courage, she followed the man inside the building.

"Now, young lady." The man said, getting a ladder and leaning it against a bookshelf, "You are about to receive a gift. You do not have to pay for this."

"I kinda figured that." Claire replied, looking around the bookstore.

It was old and filled with dust and cobwebs, it looked as if its last customer was in the forties

"How long have you worked here?" Claire asked, looking around.

The man selected a book from the bookshelf, blew off some dust and stumbled back down the ladder.

"I prefer to keep my personal, and professional life a secret." He said.

"Now, I hold, in my hands, a wonderful book for you. This book will take you on the craziest adventures, you will reach your goals with this book!"

Claire looked at the book, skeptically. It looked just like any other book: multiple pages, slightly yellow and dog-eared with age, a red and brown cover, battered with rips and the spine nearly torn off.

"Um, thank-you, sir." She said, and went to take it.

Before her fingers could close over the book, however, the man yanked the book out of her grasp.

"I must warn you, however." He began.

"You may not open the book inside, and when you do open it, make sure it's with no more, and no less than two people."

"Why?" Claire asked.

Based on the man's mouth, Claire could see he wasn't happy with her.

"Please stop asking questions! If someone gives you a gift, the nicest thing you can do is give them a simple thank-you!"

Claire's face flushed.

"Umm, thank-you, kind sir." She said, sarcastically.

She took the book from his hands.

"Now, please leave my shop." The man said.

"You have an adventure to begin."

Claire blinked in surprise, but understood his logic. Tucking the book under her arm, she walked out of the building to go to school. Turning once again at the bookstore, she saw it had vanished.

She was going to ponder the situation, but she did have school to start, so she continued her journey to the building. Her school used to be some government building that Claire had no care for remembering. It was big and white with a curvy roof and the American flag sitting on the very tip-top. Surrounding the building were many miniature buildings and a stone wall with iron gates.

When she reached the building, everyone was already leaving.

"What's going on?" Claire wondered.

Looking around, she saw her two best friends, Watts, and John Bender.

The three of them had been friends since they met in kindergarten. They were so different, but they complemented each other, like Baskin Robbins flavours.

Watts was born on the wrong side of the tracks. She had to grow up with fifteen brothers and sisters, a mom who was shot when the youngest child was born, and a father who acted as if his daughter was invisible. Luanne was beautiful, but hid it under a tomboyish facade. She had very short blonde hair, which was shorter then the average boy that had brown highlights, piercing brown eyes, a million earrings in each ear and a body frame millions of girls would kill for, if only she would show it, as she wore a lot of baggy clothing.

John, or Bender, as everyone called him, was part of Claire's little secret. She was head over heels in love with him since they were eight and he climbed up a tree to save her kite. Bender had chin-length brown hair, hazel eyes, olive skin, a tiny bit of stubble, and was into the grunge look.

"Hi, guys!" Claire called out, running over to them.

Bender and Watts turned.

"Claire!" Bender exclaimed, smirking.

"Never, in all my sixteen years, have I met someone who would play hooky on a half day!"

Claire gulped. She totally forgot today was a half day, and she came all that way for nothing.

"Jeez! I totally blanked!" She cried out.

"Gosh!" Watts added, using her fake accent. Her accent only came out when she was at school.

"Ya could have just told us you were playin' hooky! We could have joined 'y'all."

"But I wasn't playing hooky!" Claire protested.

"Yeah, sure." Bender joked.

"I mean it!" Claire angrily said.

"I was given this book! From a man in a bookstore!" She said, holding it out.

"Looks kinda trashy." Watts commented.

Claire shrugged. "I know, but the man said we could go on great adventures with it!"

Bender laid a hand on Claire's shoulder. "Claire, You should know, that's the man's sales pitch."

"How much did ya pay for this hunka junk?" Watts asked, taking the book from Claire and turning it over.

Claire snatched the book back. "For your information, this book was free of charge!"

Bender pried the book out of her hands.

"There's no title!" He complained.

Claire shrugged.

"For all we know," she began, "We could be dissing the best story in the world!"

"Okay, fine." Watts said. "Hows 'bout we all read this so-called best story in the world together then? Just to see if the purchase was worth it."

Bender nodded. "Yeah!" He agreed. "We all look."

Claire remembered the man's words. Bender and Watts were no more and no less than two people.

"Let's do it!" Claire grinned, cracking her knuckles.

The three of them laid the book on the ground and sat down, so they could all see. Claire cracked the book open and they prepared to read the first page, however...

"It's blank." Bender said, no emotion clear in his voice.

"Well!" Watts cried out. "You was hoodwinked."

Claire's eyes bugged out. "There must be some mistake!" She cried out, snatching the book up.

She flipped through page after page, but to her disappointment, the pages were bare.

"What the heck?" Claire cried out, angrily throwing the book. "That's the last time I get anything from that store!" She screamed.

The book hit a tree and flipped to the very middle. Suddenly, the sky grew dark and the air grew frigid. Purple lightning cracked through the sky.

"We have to go home, now!" Bender screamed.

He took Claire and Watts by the hand, and they started to run, but a bolt of lightning struck and the three of them were separated.

Claire hit the ground, yelping in pain. Finally, after swallowing her pain, she sat up. "Watts! Bender!" She screamed, looking for her friends.

"Claire!" A voice called out.

Turning, Claire saw Watts, standing on a black shadow.

"Where's Bender?" Claire asked. "I thought he was with you!"

Watts turned. "Looks like the seller was right." Watts began, as black goo began to burst from the shadow, encasing her. "The three of us are goin' on an adventure. You, me and Bender."

"What?" Claire asked. "Why the sudden change of mind?" She asked.

She ran over to Watts, but the black goo encased her completely. It went back into a shadow and wormed its way to the book.

Claire started to chase it, but the shadow went into the book, where it began glowing.

Looking up, Claire saw Bender, standing by the fence.

"Bender!" She cried out, running to him. "Are you okay?"

Bender turned to her. "Claire?" He asked. "Is that you?"

Claire took his hand. "It's me. Come on, we got to rescue Watts!"

Bender's response was to rub his head as he suddenly turned into white light and beamed into the book, causing it to glow brighter.

"Bender! Watts!" Claire cried out, horrified.

Suddenly, a cold wind blew in from the west, ripping up everything in its path. It lifted Claire off her feet. In terror, Claire gripped the iron school gates, trying to cement herself to the ground, but the wind grew stronger and stronger until she had no choice but to let go.

The wind picked her up, towards the book. As Claire grew closer, her body went through immense pain, like she was being squeezed through a tube of toothpaste.

She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact with the ground, bracing herself for the inevitable pain. It took a little longer then she expected, but she hit the ground with a force that knocked her out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I have it marked that Andy and Allison will appear., but that's not for a while. Btw, in this one, Claire swears a lot, but I won't put the word in, just to keep it rated T. But now, we need a new character. Let's spin the 'Wheel of Hughes'!... And we have a new character! Note. After this chapter, I'll be alternating focus between Claire, Watts and Bender. Enjoy

Chapter 1

(Claire)

"Yoo-Hoo!" A voice called out.

Claire groaned as she opened an eye. What a wierd dream! She thought, clutching her head, which felt like someone smashed a ton of bricks over.

"Ah! Glad to see you're back with us." The voice happily said.

The voice had an odd sort of tone to it, kinda light and musical, but not in the way that made Claire want to reach for the nearest sock so she could end it.

With much difficulty, Claire pulled herself up off the ground, massaging her sore head.

"Hey!" The voice cried out, angrily. "I spent a long time resuscitating you! The least you could do is say thanks!"

Claire's head jolted up. Only then did she realize she wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" She cried out.

"Where are you... And where am I?" She asked, looking around.

This wasn't her room, and it definitely wasn't the school. She was lying on a marble floor, tiled white and tan. Looking up, she saw the walls were the same colour, but that was hardly visible due to the millions of pictures hanging all over the walls.

Claire was looking around in awe, when she felt something poke her shoulder.

Whipping around, she saw a girl around her age standing over her.

The girl had long, tree-bark brown hair that was set in a cascade of curls that fell around her, framing her face. She had a heart shaped face with sparkling hazel eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a jacket Claire would have killed for and jeans. Her smile was serene, but slightly seductive as well.

"Hello!" The girl cheerfully cried.

Claire was surprised.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked, jumping up.

The girl blinked. "My name is Sloane. I am the spirit of fairytale princesses." Claire raised an eyebrow.

"What kinda garbage are you spouting?" She asked, throwing in a cuss.

Sloane looked disapproving. "Listen. As long as you're here, please refrain from using such vulgar language."

Claire was taken aback. "You can't tell me what to do! I will use those words if I feel like it! In fact, I will use all the words that are banned from television if I want!"

Sloane hung her head. "Okay." She said. "Let's start over. As I told you, I am the spirit of fairytale princesses."

"Fairytale princesses?" Claire asked in surprise. "You mean all those women who couldn't think for themselves and had to have their princes save their sorry butts?"

"More or less..." Sloane honestly answered. "But aren't you curious as to why I'm here?"

Claire shrugged. "Um, I guess, but I'm kind of scared of the answer..."

Sloane walked over to a wall and gestured to the pictures. "Each picture here is of a fairytale princess who has found her happily ever after. They all started off as typical girls, just like you, but I managed to mold them into the princess image. Now you have been chosen to be my next princess. How does that sound?"

Claire looked around at the pictures, then back at Sloane.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I'm not interested."

Sloane's eyes bugged out. "Don't you want to live a life of royalty? Marry a prince and find your happily ever after?"

Claire shook her head. "To be honest, not really. You see, what I want to be is a bounty hunter. Now, point me in the direction of Watts and Bender so we can get out of here!"

Sloane smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I can't do that. They are not with me."

"Well, where are they?" Claire asked, getting angry.

"They have their own paths in this story. I may be the spirit of fairytale princesses, but there can be only one princess."

"So what you're trying to tell me, is they're with other so-called spirits?"

Sloane nodded.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Claire snapped. "Listen! I need to get home! Now!"

Sloane went silent.

"Oh, don't tell me!" Claire angrily said. "I can't go home, can I?"

Sloane shook her head.

"Well, why not?" Claire snapped.

Sloane went to another wall of pictures.

"The magic doesn't work that way." Sloane replied.

"Magic?"

"Yes. You see, you came in via empty book, yes?"

Claire nodded, then paused. "How did you know?"

Sloane smiled cheerfully. "I took you here."

Claire narrowed her eyes, filled with rage as what Sloane said sunk in.

"You mean it's your fault I'm stuck in this godforsaken place?" She shrieked. "Well, get me out! Pronto!"

"I just told you." Sloane replied. "You can't go home! Not yet, at least."

"Well, how can I get home?" Claire asked, getting desperate.

Sloane took a picture off the wall, rubbed some dust off it and put it back. "Well, as I said, you're in a book. This is your adventure! Your story! When the story ends, then you may go home. Until then, you're stuck here in this book limbo."

Claire closed her eyes as she felt her hopes hit the ground and smash. "Okay, fine. I'll take your stupid book challenge."

Sloane clapped her hands together and squealed happily.

"But!" Claire continued, "I still hate you for putting me in this mess!"

"Fair enough." Sloane admitted.

Then she started circling Claire, looking her up and down.

"What is your name anyway?" She asked.

Claire turned her head so she was facing Sloane. "My name is Samantha-Claire Standish, but it's mandatory that I am called Claire."

"I'll make a note." Sloane replied, circling Claire while checking something out.

Suddenly, she clapped her hands together.

"Okay!" She squealed, "I have a beautiful gown planned for you!"

Claire grunted. In her opinion, skirts and dresses were good, but gowns were so overrated. She couldn't run in them, and if she made any kicks of any sort, she'd wind up showing off her goods to any passerby. "Fine. Lets just get this over with."

Sloane snapped her fingers and a white light started shining brightly on her index finger. She gently touched Claire with her index finger in such a way, Claire could hardly feel it! The second Sloane's finger left Claire, her body began tingling and a white light enveloped her, lifting her clean off the ground. Claire closed her eyes and arched her back as she felt her clothes melt away. She felt tiny particles begin to gently gather around her, and her hair begin to tangle itself up. She must have been like that for fifteen minutes before she finally hit the ground again.

"Do... Do you have a mirror?" She asked Sloane.

Even though she hated wearing gowns, she had a feeling this one was beautiful.

Sloane nodded. "Of course!"

She took Claire's hand and led her into another room. This room had a huge mirror that stretched from ceiling to floor. In fact, it took over the whole wall!

Walking over to the mirror, Claire saw an unfamiliar girl walking towards her.

She had Claire's red hair and eyes of the same colour, but that was where the similarities ended. The girl had her hair pinned up, showing off her cheek bones with flowers in it, and a few strands of her bangs were loose, but able to stay out of her face. She was also wearing a cyan gown. As Claire twirled around to get the full image, she saw it had a sash around the middle in a light dusty blue, tied in a perfect bow on the back, with white roses hemming the bottom of the gown. The gown had no sleeves, but instead, Claire was wearing light blue opera gloves.

Claire was kind of sad that Sloane didn't give her a pink gown, as pink was her favourite colour, but she chose not to say anything.

Looking closely, Claire saw she was wearing make-up. Not a lot, but enough to make her look cute. Usually, Claire wore make-up, but she never wore it that way. This way brought out something new in her.

Twirling around some more, Claire realized, though Sloane wasn't her favourite person, she loved her dress!

When she closed her eyes, she imagined Watts and Bender looking at her in her gown, and the desired reactions she would get from them.

Watts would hug her and whisper how she was pretty, and she would give her a minute alone with Bender.

Bender would stare open-mouthed for a few seconds, then he'd slowly make his way over to her, his gaze never once leaving hers, then once he'd reach her, he would take her in his arms and hold her, telling her how gorgeous she was and how he longed to be hers.

Claire opened her eyes, smiling at the thought.

"Do you like the dress?" Sloane nervously asked.

Claire turned and nodded. "I love it!" She said.

Sloane smiled happily. "I'm glad. Now, here's how this is going to work. You are going to pass through a pair of double doors that will lead you to your story setting, but before that happens, I need to explain some things to you."

Claire stopped twirling, then turned to Sloane. "Okay, shoot." She replied.

Sloane took a necklace with a crystal that was clear, with a very small hint of orange and tied it around Claire's neck. "This necklace is a communicator. With it, we can talk to each other through each other's minds for as long as you're wearing it."

Claire looked down at the pendant. "How do I use it?" She asked, even though she planned on taking it off the second she reached her fairytale world.

"Just think of a sentence." Sloane said. "The sentence will reach me immediately, and I can send one back to you."

Claire smiled. "Great! Thanks Sloane." She responded.

"Oh," Sloane continued. "And don't even think of taking the pendant off when you make it to the fairytale world." She added.

Claire quietly fumed.

"Okay." Sloane added. "Now, its time for you to meet your new world."

She took Claire by the hand and lead her out of the room with the mirror and down a hall until she reached a set of double doors. They were very big. As big as the mirror in the previous room. The door had many engravings on it of flowers, animals and crowns. On each door was a knob no bigger then a baseball. The knobs were gold with a swirly gold engraving.

Sloane took ahold of the knobs and, with no trouble whatsoever, pulled the door open. A swirly orange, yellow and white vortex was on the other end of the door. "Are you ready?" She asked. Claire's jaw dropped.

"You seriously want me to go in that?" She asked.

Sloane nodded. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as getting pulled into the book. I promise."

Claire shot Sloane a look, then turned back to the vortex.

"Well, my adventure begins." Claire whispered before walking to the vortex.

Instead of feeling like she was being vacuumed up, she found herself in a tunnel with walls, the floor and ceiling the same.

Just standing in the tunnel made her feel sick. She ran towards the end of the tunnel until she saw the ending.

She was going to stop, but she lost control! She couldn't stop! She was going to crash! She prepared herself for the pain, but to her surprise, found herself running through the wall!

She was in a room! The walls were painted red with a brown wood trim, there was a fireplace in one corner, a bookshelf with many books to read, and a canopy bed with a red curtain! Watson looked around in surprise.

"Is this my room?" She wondered aloud.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a very fat lady came running in. She was wearing a black and white dress with a headpiece that covered her hair, but she was red in the face as if she had been running.

"Princess Claire!" The lady panted. "I'm so glad I found you! Come! The king and queen are expecting you at dinner!"

Claire headed over to the lady as her stomach roared in hunger.

"My story will just have to start after dinner." Claire decided as she followed the lady.


	3. Chapter 3

I see I've got some people reading the first two chapters, and as I have no hate mail, I guess I'm doing SOMETHING right with my story. Anyway, here I figure we're going to focus on Watts this time. Note. I have absolutely NO problem with her or Amanda Jones, I just needed a villainous pair, and they were the only two I could think of. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

(Watts)

"Pwahfft!" Watts sputtered as a waterfall of icy cold water came raining down on her.

"What the...?" She began, angrily sputtering.

She lifted her head, ready to scream at her assailant, only to find herself face to face with... Jennifer Jason Leigh? No. It wasn't her, though they looked remarkably alike.

The JJL look-alike had the same shape eyes, nose and mouth, and the same hair-colour, but her eyes were a lovely caramel colour and her lips had a layer of bubblegum pink on it, with a light shade of blue on her eyes. Her hair brushed her shoulders in waves, and her bangs were parted to the right. She was wearing a blue shirt and black skirt.

"It's about time you awoke." The JJL clone said, tossing a bucket to the side.

"Who are ya?" Watts asked, sitting up.

She was lying on something that looked like an operating table in an odd, old room. The walls were made of crumbling, grey brick and were cemented with something black. On each wall was cabinet after cabinet filled with glass bottles that were each filled with a liquid more beautiful than the last.

"And where the heck am I?" Watts asked, looking around.

She felt like she was in a mad scientist's office, and the only thing out-of-place was the woman standing in front of her.

"You are in my home." the woman replied, smiling. "As for I, I am Amanda Jones, Amanda for short. I am a storybook spirit. I have chosen to take you under my wing as my apprentice."

"A storybook spirit?" Watts asked, bewildered. "What is a storybook spirit?"

Amanda walked over to a bookshelf and took out a very thick book. Dropping it next to Watts, she opened up the book and flipped to the table of contents. She pointed to a bunch of different stories.

"I have helped many people from these stories find their path to destiny. I can help you with yours, too."

"Mine?" Watts asked. "Thanks, that's awful kind of ya, but I got my friends to find..."

Amanda smiled. "Your friends were also taken with you."

Watts blinked. "I wan't sure. I was a fool and let myself get captured first."

Amanda sighed. "Oh, honey, you weren't captured. You have been chosen to play a part in the newest fairytale. I hand-picked you as my apprentice. You're the kind of girl who always craved adventure. I figured, I may as well give you what you want."

Watts's eyes widened. How did Amanda know her heart's desire? As if reading her mind, Amanda smiled and her body began to quiver. As she spoke, she began to shape shift.

"I can read into anybody's heart. I know your likes..." She turned into Claire and Bender, "And I know your dislikes and fears." She immediately turned into Watts's father and then exploded into a million, hairy spiders. Watts let out a shriek and curled into a ball. Amanda pulled herself together, then rested a hand on Watts's shoulder. "Abandoned by your mother, ignored by your father, lost in a sea of siblings, and your friends may even be having a romantic affair behind your back!"

Watts's eyes widened. "That's ridiculous!" She protested. "If Claire and Bender were dating, I would most certainly know at least somethin' about it!"

As if Watts hadn't spoken, Amanda held the girl. "I even know your name... Watts. You keep screaming that name in your heart, almost like you're afraid of being obliterated from existence!"

Watts's eyes widened. "Y...yer being ridiculous! I'm not bein' obliterated! Not from Bender or Claire, at least."

"They probably are so wrapped up in their own stories to even look for you!"

"Bull!" Watts cried back. "They're looking for me! I just know it."

Amanda gently played ruffled Watts's hair. "How about we make a bet. If they are looking for you, you can go to them, otherwise, you'll have to be my apprentice."

Watts paused. "Oh darn, I forgot to ask, what ya the spirit of?"

Amanda turned. "Every story needs a villain, right?"

Watts immediately understood. "You are trying to tell me that if ya win the bet, I have to turn against my best friends?"

Amanda smiled. "Does abandoning you really make you their best friend?"

Watts paused. "No." She finally said. "It don't."

Amanda smiled. "I'm glad you finally see things my way."

Watts tried her best to smile. As far as she was concerned, she was dancing with the devil in this situation, but Amanda was right: Every story needed a villain, but that would only happen if she lost the bet, which she had no plans of doing.

"Now!" Amanda continued, She went to a cabinet and started pulling out bottle after bottle. "If you are going to be taught under yours truly, you'll need a whole new wardrobe."

Watts raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with my clothin'?" she asked.

Amanda turned and gave her a once-over before tutting. "Watts, you look too sweet. Too pure and innocent. Too... Boyish Look at you! You're wearing a wife beater, ripped jeans and a leather jacket." She said, gesturing to Watts's clothing.

"It's my favourite outfit." Watts argued.

"Not my point." Amanda responded, mixing a goldenrod liquid with a liquid that was of a bright magenta hue into an iron cauldron. "The point is, you look too innocent. Look at how I'm dressed. My outfits speak of power!"

Watts raised an eyebrow. "Maybe so, but if you were in my world, people would think you're Jennifer Jason Leigh, so you won't be thought of as evil."

Amanda waved that comment off. "I'd love to see how I look like a guy things AFTER the bet is over." She said, adding a drop of grey into the cauldron, who's contents were starting to look like barf, and thicker then tar. She turned and looked at Watts a few more times before tossing in six more bottles, each a colour of the rainbow. A huge explosion occurred that spat every colour of the rainbow in its single blast. Amanda took a flask and dipped it in the potion. It was filled with a black liquid that now and then turned into purple when hit with the right amount of light.

"Drink this." Amanda said, handing Watts the potion.

Watts took it and gave a sniff. It smelled horrible! Like rotting flesh! She wasn't even sure how she could choke it down!

Amanda seemed to sence her hesitation, because she shot Watts a look. "It tastes better than it smells." She said.

Watts nodded then paused again. "Couldn't I just... I don't know, change my clothes the regular way?" She asked.

Amanda shook her head. "You can only get these clothes through that potion. Now, drink!" She ordered.

Watts nodded and, holding her nose, took a sip of the mixture. Amanda was right. It wasn't as bad as it smelled... but it was still pretty bad. It tasted like bile and burned her throat as it traveled down. She quickly threw the whole drink back.

Almost instantly, the potion took effect. Watts felt like something was choking her. She clutched her throat, writhing in pain until she finally hit the ground, thrashing on the floor, screaming her lungs out. Looking down, she saw her clothes were starting to burn away, and then she felt an odd sensation. Like somebody was lifting her out of her body. Her whole vision went black. When she came to, her clothes were gone and she was lying naked on the floor. The feeling took over again and Watts was stolen from her body once more. When she felt herself get back in her body, she stood up, feeling like she was waking up from anesthetic.

Amanda smirked. "You look like you could set fear in the hearts of anyone!"

Watts felt scared. "W...What do I look like?" She asked, scared of the answer.

Amanda smiled a cold smile. She took a bottle out of the cabinet that was filled with a clear liquid and threw it at a wall. The wall turned into a mirror. This mirror was circular with a bronze frame that showed evil patterns. Watts was surprised the frame didn't have a 666.

She stopped looking at the mirror frame and focused her attention on the figure in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress with teal accents and a dead rose in the centre, just underneath her breasts. The bottom of her dress had stars and moons patterned all over the base and the very bottom was lined with silver. The sleeves were a see-through blue that trailed down her arm and stopped at her middle finger, but her sleeves were very big and dangled down, so if she put her arms on either side, it would look like she had wings. On her shoes were high-heeled boots Watson would have killed for. Watts's nails also grew really long and were painted black with the planet's symbols on each finger, save her right thumb. On each finger, she had a ring with a different coloured jewel and on her head was a headpiece that hid her hair. It was the same colour as the dress and was shaped like a pair of ram horns. On her face, her skin was pale as the first snowfall, her right eye had dark green eyeshadow, her left eye had dark red eyeshadow and her lips were painted the colour of blood.

Watts grew frightened at the woman standing in front of her. "That supposed to be me?" she asked, terrified.

Amanda nodded. "Oh, don't worry, Watts." She said. "You look beautiful!"

Watts still looked scared, so Amanda smirked with one more idea.

Pulling out a yellow bottle, she said "If it turns out you've won our bet, I'll give you this. It will restore you to your former glory.

Watts smiled at that. "Deal!" She said.

Amanda took Watts by the hand and led her to a fireplace. "When the bet is finished, I will explain everything to you. Okay?"

Watts nodded. "Ah accept." She said, her accent coming out in full bloom.

Amanda took a green bottle and threw it at the fireplace. The second it made contact with the fireplace, a green flame was created.

"If you step in the fire, you will be taken to your place in the story. I will be coming with you, so I can mentor you."

"How?" Watts asked.

Amanda put her finger in the centre of Watts's headpiece and closed her eyes. In five seconds, Amanda had turned into a piece of onyx that was fastened in her headgear.

"We can still communicate." The jewel added. "But, don't be a moron. Only communicate to me if it's just the two of us... or if I talk to you first. Got it?" She asked.

Watts nodded. "Ah understand." She said.

"Good. Now get into the fireplace."

Watts braced herself as she stepped into the fire. Every bone in her body screamed in protest. Watts had never experienced pain like that before! Suddenly, she felt her body turn into ash and fall into the fire, only to restore itself three seconds later in a new fireplace.

This one was in a room that was similar to the last one, however, the potions were missing.

"This is where you'll be staying." Amanda said.

Watts looked around in bewilderment. "Ah get to stay here?" She asked.

Sure, the room looked cold and unfriendly, but Watts was never the kind who looked a gift horse in the mouth, no matter how horrible it was.

"But we have little time to dwell." Amanda added.

Watts blinked out of her awe. She was so busy observing the room, she forgot all about the bet.

"Ah'd better go find Bender and Claire." She thought, before heading out the door, hoping to win the bet.


	4. Chapter 4

Time to check in on Bender, and I think it's time we bring Andy in too. Note, for this chapter, please pretend Claire and Watts don't know about Bender's smoking. Also, thank you zuke13 for following my story. Enjoy

Chapter 3

(Bender)

Bender cracked open one eye.

"What happened?" He wondered aloud.

Testing his mobility, he attempted to stand. When he finally pushed through the pain in his legs and got up, he took the time to look around.

To his surprise he discovered he was standing in a room he was never in before.

"Whoa! Trippy!" Bender exclaimed.

The room was slightly dark, but Bender preferred dark things. There were many suits of armor scattered along the walls and in the centre of the room, near where he was, was a jousting ring.

"I could learn to like this place!" Bender thought. He went to a suit of armour and began to put it on.

"Ahem!" someone behind Bender cleared his throat.

Turning, Bender saw a boy around his age leaning against a wall, hands in his pockets. He had skin several shades lighter than Bender, dark eyes, hair that had many different streaks of blonde, and a shiny hoop-earring dangling from one ear.

"I know you're new," he began, heading over to Bender so he could put the armor back, "But that does not mean you can mess with the knights of the round table's armor!"

Bender shot the boy a look. "Who are you?" he asked, a little nervous.

The boy shut his eyes in exasperation as he put the helmet back.

"My name is Andrew Clark, but everyone calls me Andy. I am the spirit of fairytale princes."

Bender blinked. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." He said, rubbing his head. "Andrew, what kind of dream is this?"

Andy shot Bender a look. "Calling me Andrew is a one way ticket to death."

"Okay, I get it." Bender frowned. Then a thought hit his head.

"Oh darn! Claire and Watts! I can't be sleeping, I need to save them" He turned back to Andy. "Well, thank-you for your lack of hospitality, but I need to wake-up now. Good-bye, Andy."

He pulled his sleeve back and pinched his arm. Wincing in pain, he reopened his eyes, expecting to find himself back in the school yard with Claire and Watts trying to wake him up, but no such luck. He was still in the armoury with Andy looking at him like he broke something valuable.

"Why can't I wake up!" Bender thought, pinching himself over and over again.

Andy facepalmed himself, then turned to Bender. "Here, let me help."

Before Bender could say anything, Andy cracked his knuckles and delivered a sharp punch to the side of his face. Bender fell on his back and rubbed the spot where he was punched.

"What the heck?" He cried out, angrily. "What was that for?"

Andy smirked. "Because you are an idiot! This isn't a dream. You are wide awake."

Bender's eyes bugged out. "I... I'm awake?" He asked, terror clear in his voice. "This is impossible! I've never been here before!"

Andy shrugged. "I dono, but hey, I must have seen some potential in you."

"Potential?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah. I already told you that I'm the spirit of fairytale princes. What I didn't tell you, is that you're next in line to be a prince."

Bender stood in silence as Andy's words wafted around his head.

"I'm sorry," Bender said. "Can you repeat that? It sounded like you said I'm a prince, but I know that's impossible."

Andy made a face. "No, you heard me correctly. You may not have a drop of royal blood in your body, but that empty book you picked up is your story."

Bender stared blankly. "I'm sorry, I see your mouth moving," he began, "But all I hear is Blah, blah, blah."

Andy's eyes narrowed. "Listen to me, idiot!" He snapped. "That book you were reading! What was the last thing you remember?"

Bender scrunched up his face. "Well, Claire... she's my best friend... She was angry because she purchased an empty book... and... I think she threw the book... and that was when..." Suddenly his eyes lit up. "I remember! There was a storm! Claire was screaming something about saving our friend, Watts! That's when my body felt unnaturally warm, like I was in a hot tub. Everything went white and I woke up here!"

Andy smiled. "That's good! Your memories are back in tact."

Bender nodded. "But, why am I here?" He asked.

Andy walked over to a window and opened it. A cool breeze fluttered in as he stuck his head out. "You are in the story. When Claire threw the book, she summoned me and two other spirits. We knew she was our main target, but we required two others to come with her."

"Me and Watts." Bender gasped.

Andy nodded. "When your body was feeling warm, that was me, calling out to you. The whiting out was your body answering. You subconsciously answered my call, the other two have answered to their calls as well, and now you are residing in the book."

"Let me get this straight!" Bender cried out. "I am now a character in a book? A prince character? And I bleed ink?"

"I did not say you would bleed ink." Andy interrupted.

Bender was clutching his hair, shrieking things that Andy had no understanding of.

"Well, then." Andy said, trying to calm the boy down. "I can't believe I forgot my manners. You know my name, but I haven't an inkling of yours."

Bender stopped trying to rip out his hair and turned to Andy.

"My name is John Bender." He said.

Andy smiled. "Well, John..." Andy began, but Bender shot him a nasty look.

"Like with you, calling me John, or any version of John for that matter, is a one-way ticket to death. Call me Bender"

Andy rolled his eyes. "Okay, Bender." He replied. "There are a few things I should explain to you." He said.

Bender cocked his head to the side. "What are they?" He asked.

Andy closed the window and went back over to him. "As you know, you are residing in the book... and... It's impossible for you to go home this very minute."

"What!?" Bender shrieked. "Why not?"

"I was just getting to that!" Andy angrily hissed. "You see, you and your friends, the story is all about you three. Until the story reaches the perfect happy ending, none of the three of you will be able to be sent back home."

Bender frowned at the thought, then relaxed. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"There's more." Andy added. "Also, if you go into the world now, you'll stand out like a sore thumb."

Bender looked down at his clothing and realized, to his displeasure, Andy was right. Bender was clad in his baggy brown pants, black boots with oil stains and a red bandanna tied on one ankle, white shirt with a red plaid button-up, jean jacket and his signature grey coat.

"Okay, but what am I to do?" Bender asked. "It's not like I brought my whole closet."

Andy smiled. "Don't worry." He said. "I have a change of clothing for you in a room nearby. You can get cleaned up in there."

Bender smiled, then paused. "If I do, I have one request."

Andy had a look of surprise. "What may that be?" He asked.

Bender pointed at Andy's ear. "Your earring."

Andy reached up a hand to touch his earring. "Why my earring?"

Bender smirked at the ground. "I've always wanted one... Just never had the time... or money."

Andy groaned, then undid his earring. "Here. I have another one." He grumbled, handing his earring to Bender.

Bender took the earring and put it to his ear.

"Not yet." Andy interrupted. "Follow me, please."

Bender slipped the earring into his pocket and followed Andy out of the room into another one.

This one was a bedroom. It had white walls, a huge wardrobe in a corner, a bed in the dead centre, with black covers, and a vanity table.

"Are you sure this is for a prince?" Bender jokingly asked, referencing the vanity table.

Andy shot Bender a look. "Shut up! Get in there and get changed. I'll be waiting outside."

Andy left the room and Bender closed the door. Sitting on the bed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. This was his biggest secret. He smoked at least one cigarette a day, but always when Watts and Claire weren't around. He knew they hated smoking, and he didn't want to lose his only friends.

When he finished his cigarette, he put it out, chucked it on the ground and stood.

Going over to the wardrobe, he opened it and, to displeasure, found outfit after outfit that made him look ridiculously pompous, one of every colour of the rainbow.

They had puffy pants, a puffy middle with puffy sleeves, black tights and brown boots.

"This is all minstal wear!" Bender protested.

When there was no answer, Bender groaned and selected a forest green outfit, the only one that looked half good. After many failed attempts of getting changed, he finally managed to get the outfit on.

Going over to the vanity table, Bender threw up a bit in his mouth when he saw reflection. He looked absolutely ridiculous! He would rather become a eunuch then go out in public wearing such a get up.

The only things about him he was still happy about were his dreadlocks and stubble, but based on the outfit, they would have to go too. He searched through the vanity table until he found some soap and a razor. Sighing in regret, he got rid of his stubble.

He was about to move to his hair, but paused.

"I'm not getting rid of these." He argued with himself.

Setting the razor down, he turned his head a few angles to try to get some idea of what to wear, until he had an idea. Searching the vanity table again, he found some elastics and twisted it into a pathetic attempt at a low ponytail.

"One more detail." He whispered to himself. Pulling out Andy's earring, he held it to his right ear.

"Three...Two..." He began, starting to push the earring into his ear.

"Ouch!" He yelped when the needle dug into his ear. "This hurts! How do Claire and Watts do this?" He thought aloud.

While screaming numerous swears, he managed to push the earring through his lobe. Bender's eyes widened when a drop of blood spilled out of his ear, but then he remembered Watts saying something like that had happened to her, so he relaxed.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he hated what he saw, but he knew it would have to do. Besides, it would wear off when he left the book... Right?

When he decided he was ready to face the world, he left the room. Andy was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"The hair stays." Bender firmly said when Andy frowned at it. Finally Andy just shrugged.

"Okay." He said. "Suit yourself."

The two walked down another hallway, with Andy telling Bender about his princely duties, Bender only half listening.

"Of course, I'll be there with you, in person." Andy added.

Bender immediately snapped into attention. "How?" He asked.

Andy turned a corner. "Well, they aren't really mentioned, but princes usually have a friend with them, their voice of reason. In every story, I was that friend. I will be your voice of reason, you can choose whether you wish to listen to me, but understand I have nothing but good intentions in my words."

Finally, they approached a door. The door was actually pretty normal, it looked no different then your typical front door.

"Beyond this door lies the beginning to your story. Once you go through it, your story will begin. This is it."

Bender turned to the door. What could be lying behind the door?

Opening the door, he found a room that was identical to the previous room.

"Are you sure this is the right door?" Bender asked.

Andy nodded. "Yes. We'll go through and your story will start."

Bender squeezed his eyes shut and stepped through. He was expecting a tingly feeling, or a feeling of walking through a lukewarm waterfall. To his surprise, he felt nothing.

When he turned, he saw Andy stepping through the door as well. It gave a tremble and melted once he closed it.

"Okay..." Bender began. "What now?"

Andy rolled his eyes. "What do princes in your fairy tales do?"

Bender searched his memory bank until he came up with an answer.

"They're always travelling." He replied. "They don't stop until they see the princess... Wait... That's all?"

Andy nodded. "Pretty much."

Bender shook his head in disbelief as he tried to imagine what the princess looked like. Maybe she was tall and slender with a creamy complexion and long hair of spun gold, maybe she was short with dark chocolate hair in a pixie cut... maybe she was Watts or Claire!

Bender shuddered at the thought. Not that the idea was a turn off, he thought they were both very beautiful, it was he didn't feel like romancing his almost-sisters.

"Bender?" Andy's voice broke him out of his train of thought.

"Yes?"

"I've got the horses all ready. Let's begin our journey."

Bender ran out of the room. "Adventure time on horses!" He screamed, running out, leaving an embarrassed Andy standing in the middle of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. I'm hoping everyone likes it so far. Note, italics are Claire and Sloane talking.

Chapter 4

(Claire)

Claire walked into the room, coming back from the most delicious dinner ever of suckling pork with apple sauce and boiled veg. She flopped on the bed and sighed in content.

"_Hey, Claire_!" she heard. "_Don't forget your story_!"

Claire bolted upright. Rather then hearing the voice with her ears, it came directly into her brain, like something was sending her a message, and she knew exactly who it was.

"_What do you want, Sloane_?" She angrily asked in her head.

After a few seconds, Sloane responded in an annoyed voice. "_Hello to you too, Claire_."

"_Enough with the fakeness. What's so important that you're bothering me_?"

"_I just thought you should know, even though you may be enjoying yourself, you still have princess duties to do_."

"_Fine. What do I have to do_?"

After waiting a bit, Sloane started sending her the most pathetic, sugary chores ever: Sing to animals, gather pretty flowers for an arrangement and twirl in the fields.

"_Are you kidding me_?" Claire asked, adding another swear

"_language_!" Sloane reminded.

Claire rolled her eyes and went outside.

An abundance of squirrels, bunnies and a deer were grazing in the garden. When they saw Claire, they paused and looked at her expectantly.

"You want me to sing to you guys?" She asked.

The animals all turned and looked at her as if to say 'yes, that's exactly what we would like'.

Claire froze. She didn't know any good songs to sing to animals. She could carry a tune, and she enjoyed singing, but she preferred songs from heavy metal bands and screamo. Nothing you could sing to a group of little fuzzies.

Shrugging, she turned back to the animals. "When I come up with a good song, I'll sing to you."

To her surprise, the animals looked very sad, as if they were denied food for the rest of their lives.

"_Sloane! Help_!" Claire cried out.

"_Copy me_." Sloane replied.

In no time, Claire was sitting on the ground singing a song of her own. This song was like a combination of other fairy tale songs. The animals were lying around her, snuggling up to her, with a bunny even resting in her lap.

When Claire finished her song, and the animals left, (thank goodness, she thought) She stood up and went to a flower garden.

There were many flowers: roses, daisies, lilies violets and many more. Claire bent down and began to pick flower after flower.

"_Sloane_?" She asked.

"_What's up, Claire_?"

"_How long must I do this_?"

"_Until a prince comes riding in on horse_."

Claire dropped the bouquet. That wasn't in her job description! "_That long? Hang that! I'm outta here_!"

She got up and started to leave.

"_Where are you going_?" Sloane asked.

"_While I may act like it, I don't do girly. I'm going to see if this place has a tavern_."

Claire's head immediately began burning, and she could imagine Sloane sending her a sharp look of disapproval. Claire clutched her head and started breathing deeply, trying to make the pain go away, but instead, her brain felt like it was scabbing over.

_"For as long as you are in this book, you have to live the same way as the previous princesses before you_!" Sloane's voice rang through Claire's brain.

Claire had an idea to end it, but she had to be subtle. Reaching her hands to her neck, she sent reassuring thoughts.

"_Okay, okay! I get it, Jeez! I'll do the princess chores. As soon as I.._."

She touched the clasp, starting to open it.

"_Claire... N-_"

Sloane began, but before she could finish her sentence, Claire had taken off the necklace and stuffed it into a pocket.

"I'll probably be in trouble for this," Claire said. "But what the heck?"

She smiled at her rebellion and turned to face the sun. It was still high in the sky.

"Time for a little... journey." She began, walking through the fields.

She wouldn't skip or twirl, as that was just pointless. She walked to the top of a grassy hill, that was adorned with blossoms of every colour and a dirt path.

When Claire got to the top, she peered around, hoping to find a place where she could begin her adventure. Something in the distance caught her eye and she squinted to get a better look. It looked something like a town, with buildings all made of logs.

"Well... There's a start." She thought. "I wonder if they have a tavern."

While Claire wasn't an alcoholic, she still liked to have the odd drink every now and then, especially when she was stressed, and today was one of those days.

She went down the hill and through a deep, dark thicket, the kind that would send an ordinary fairy tale princess on her knees in tears, but Claire was not that kind of girl. She always thought adventures were better with danger and suspense. The dirt path seemed to be leading her straight to the town, and while it took away from the suspense, she had no problem with that.

When she got out of the thicket, she was standing right in front of the town.

"That was disappointingly easy." She said, going in.

The town seemed small and friendly. While from afar it looked like it contained millions of tiny houses, up close she saw it was only ten. There were many people walking throughout the streets, helping each other carry groceries and hugging.

When they saw Claire, they automatically parted, leaving a path for her to walk through and bowed.

"What the heck?" Claire asked.

"Ah, Princess Claire!" Some people said, bowing.

Claire made a motion with her hand, telling them to arise.

"Don't be so stiff." She said, smiling.

The people arose. "What is your majesty here for?" A citizen asked.

Claire looked around, trying to find what she was here for.

"You see, I've been on a walk and I'm very parched." She said. "Is there a tavern anywhere?"

A girl with long honey curls, brown eyes and freckles, around age 10 stepped forward. "My daddy works in one! I'm sure he'll be happy to serve you. Come with me!"

Something about the little girl seemed familiar to Claire, but she brushed it off.

"Okay." She said, happy she could finally enjoy what she wanted.

The girl took her hand and led her through many twists and turns. Finally, the girl took her near the outskirts where a huge tavern was standing.

"Honey bear's tavern." The girl said. "The place where the best drinks are served!"

Claire thanked the girl and went in.

She could instantly see where it got its name from. There were millions of bear skins everywhere: Couch cushions, wall decor and even as a throw rug.

There was also a bar with a very chubby man working there.

If he was the father of the little girl, it was most definitely by adoption. He was balding, and what remaining hairs he had left were a raven black. He had a hook nose and stubble with his remaining face looking like a pug's.

When he saw her walk in, his opal coloured eyes bugged out. "Oh my! Princess Claire! What a surprise! Come in, drinks are on the house!"

Claire smirked. "This is nice." She thought. She strolled over to the counter and sat on a stool.

"What'll it be?" the man asked.

A smile played on Claire's lips. "What do princesses usually order?"

The man scrunched up his face in thought. "Well, usually, fancy women order a lovely mango daiquiri."

Claire thought of one, nice, cool, frosty...

"That sounds lovely." Claire said. "Can you get me a tequila stinger?"

The man laughed. "You really are a whole new breed of princess." He joked, pulling out tequila, vodka and hot sauce.

He mixed it up and handed it to Claire. She threw back the red mixture, enjoying the burning sensation in her mouth.

"Are your legs tired?" A voice behind her asked. "Because you've been running through my mind."

Claire turned around angrily, wanting to punch his lights out, but froze when she saw his face.

"Bender?" She asked, shocked.

"Shoot!" Bender cried out, a horrified look on his face. "Uh...Hi, Claire!"

Claire grinned happily. Jumping up, she held him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Bender hesitated, then hugged her back.

When they broke apart, the two of them sat back down and Bender ordered them two more drinks, a tequila stinger for Claire and a white ape for himself (a vanilla milkshake with banana and white chocolate liqueur) they sat down, drinking and catching up.

"So, you're the princess?" Bender asked, sipping his drink through a straw.

Claire nodded. "It's kinda boring, but someone has to do it... hey, have you seen Watts anywhere?"

Bender shook his head. "'Fraid not. It's almost like she melted in to oblivion."

Claire stared at her drink, feeling sick to her stomach.

"It's going to be okay, Claire." Bender said, laying a hand on her shoulders.

Claire looked up at him and smiled.

"By the way, Bender?" she asked.

Bender cocked his head to the side.

"What happened to... all of you?"

Bender narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when...

"Prince Bender!" A man called out, running in.

He was dressed as a duke of sorts.

"Hey, Andy." Bender called out.

"Prince?" Claire asked, jaw hanging.

Bender shrugged. "You asked what happened, that's what happened."

Claire laughed.

The man ran over to Bender and shot him a look.

"What are you doing in a tavern?" He barked. "You're not going to complete your story through alcoholism!"

Then he turned to Claire. A strange look came over his eyes for a split second, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Bender? Who is this?"

Claire smiled. "I'm his childhood friend Cla... I mean... Princess Claire."

The man looked at her stiffly. "My name is Andy. I am Bender's assistant."

Claire made a nod of her head as a way to bow. Andy made a face then turned back to Bender.

"Two hours. Understood?"

Bender nodded.

Andy turned and bowed to Claire. "Pleasure." he said, obviously not meaning it.

Claire watched as Andy left the room then she turned back to Bender.

"He doesn't seem to like me, huh?" She asked.

Bender shrugged. "I dunno. He's so anal, I don't know what he's thinking."

Claire laughed, then noticed the glimmer underneath Bender's ear.

"When did you get your ear pierced?" She asked.

Bender reached up to touch it. "Oh, I got it from Andy. Kinda like a bargain."

Claire reached up and touched the earring. "It looks very nice on you." She whispered.

Bender reached back up and their fingers brushed. Claire yanked her hand away and averted her eyes.

"What I mean is... You always have wanted your ear pierced... and..." Then she looked up.

Bender's face was very close to hers. Claire could feel his breath on her.

"Bender... What are you..." she began.

Bender smiled. "Claire..." He began. "I just wanted to let you know..."

Then he took her drink out of her hand, picked up his and dumped them on himself.

"Drinks on me!" He joked.

Claire giggled, feeling relieved, but also disappointed that they weren't kissing.

"Nice one!" She said, laughing.

"So, if I wanted to see you again," She added. "Where do I look."

Bender smirked. "You first."

Claire shrugged. "Fair enough. According to my... colleague, Sloane, I live in 'A Land Far, Far Away' That's the actual name."

Bender laughed. "Well, I live in 'A Neighbouring Kingdom'."

The two of them laughed at the irony of the names and went back to reconnecting until Andy came in to take Bender home, yelling about how Bender needed to take a serious shower.

Claire lingered in the doorway, watching as Bender rode off on horseback.

When her high wore off, Claire headed back home, after thanking the barkeeper for his hospitality and apologizing for the mess Bender made.

She would put her communicator back on tomorrow, in the meantime, she would let the moment with Bender live on in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

(Watts)

As Bender and Claire were going their separate ways, the barkeeper's daughter was curled up in a tiny heap by the side of the bar, crying gently.

"It just can't be true!" She kept repeating, over and over.

"Do you see what I mean?" A voice asked.

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of onyx.

"I understand now." She whispered.

The onyx glowed a bright purple, and, little by little, began to take on the form of a woman, Amanda Jones.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, Watts." She whispered.

The girl's body began rippling until she sprouted up, and her cute little ten-year old features melted away, leaving Watts standing there, tears on her cheeks and hatred in her eyes. She opened her mouth, and her accent returned.

"I understand what ya were tryin' ta tell me." She said. "Ah just wanna get the heck outta here!"

Amanda laid her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I am sorry, Watts." She said. "But that happening is impossible now."

"Wha?" Watts asked. "Why not?"

Amanda turned and stared off in the distance, a breeze fluttered by, making her look very mysterious. "You have a duty to attend to."

"Duty?"

"Yes. Every story needs a villain. For this one, I have hand-picked you to be my successor."

Watts frowned. "Hold the phone. Don't the villains, I dunno, Die at the end?"

"Not always." Amanda reminded her. "Haven't you ever read Cinderella?"

Watts snapped her fingers. "I know no one dies, but the sisters are blinded by a buncha birds. I'm not in the mood ta lose my vision yet."

Amanda laughed. "Don't worry. The characters aren't actually dead. They're just beamed back to the real world, no internal, or external, damage."

Watts relaxed. "Okay... but what do I have ta do?"

Amanda turned, her gorgeous brown eyes shimmered in a way that spoke of many dangers. "You must destroy their happiness! Make their lives a living hell!"

Watts paused and closed her eyes, imagining Claire on the floor, sobbing her eyes out, maybe Bender would be fighting back some tears, as he wasn't a crier. As those thoughts crossed her mind, something inside her purred like a cat getting it's tummy rubbed.

Watts quickly smothered those feelings. Even though she was mad, she wasn't going to go homicidal.

"Ain't that a little, extreme?" Watts asked.

Amanda gave her a look that wasn't anger, nor disappointment. It was more... pity. "Watts." She began, her voice dripping with concern. "You need to understand. Those two aren't your friends anymore."

Watts lowered her eyes. "They didn't even bother to look for me." She whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

Amanda looked at the young girl. "Watts. I have a proposal for you."

Watts looked up, blinking away tears. "What is that?" She asked, nervous.

Amanda reached out an arm and held the girl. "I know being my apprentice, most likely, was not your first choice."

Watts narrowed her eyes. "Gettin backstabbed by my two best friends wasn't my first choice either, but I had no say in that."

Amanda shrugged that off. "Point being, it seems to me, you're only a little chick when it comes to being villainous."

Watts hung her head. "More like I haven't even hatched from the egg." She muttered.

Amanda blinked. "Understandable. However, you did manage to pull off a very convincing shape shift."

"Using yer powers." Watts interrupted.

"Pot-ay-toes, po-tah-toes." Amanda argued, waving it away. "Not my point. My point is, I see great potential in you."

"Me?" Watts asked.

Amanda nodded. "Yes, you. You see, I understand you. I know you're lost now."

Watts looked up, her eyes filled with fear. "Git outta meh head." She said, scared that Amanda seemed to be reading her mind.

Amanda grinned, her teeth showing. "You know, I don't do charity, but with you I can make an exception."

Watts's eyes widened. "Ah dunno." She began. "I swear that last glass o' voodoo killed me twice."

"But you are alive now." Amanda countered. "And, with what is concerned, you don't have to drink anything this time."

Watts immediately perked up. "Good. Ah don' wanna have to go through that ever again."

Amanda let go of the girl. "And you won't. But we can't do it here. We're still incognito."

Watts nodded to show she understood. "So, are we gonna go back to yer place?"

Amanda nodded. "Lets go find a fireplace." She said, turning and walking through the town. The way her outfit rippled and the way her hair billowed in the wind, made her look like a water spirit.

Watts quietly followed as Amanda went into a lone house.

A family of 3, a mother and her 2 kids, one 5, one 2, were playing in the living room, right in front of the fireplace.

The mother obviously sensed something, because the second Sarax set foot in the living room, the woman automatically shoved her kids behind her and stood up.

"Hello." She said, her guard was very high, whether it was because of the two strangers, or if it were just their attire, Watts would never know. "Can I help you?"

Amanda beamed an icy grin. "My niece and I have been traveling for many days. We are cold and could use some heat."

The woman looked at Watts. "I haven't seen you in town before. What's your name?" She asked.

Watts smiled, a warm sunny smile. "My name is Watts."

The five-year old giggled. "Mommy! She talks funny!" He said.

The woman clapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't be rude!" She whispered, then she turned back to the pair. "Is there any way I can help you?" She asked.

Amanda grinned, and Watts could have sworn she saw a pair of fangs. "I believe there is a way you can help." She began, smiling like a hungry wolf that spotted a chicken.

"How?" The woman asked.

Amanda held out her hand, which was now glowing an ominous purple. "I'll need you to forget you ever saw us!"

The woman was about to say something, but Amanda pressed the palm of her hand to the woman's forehead and, to Watts's horror, the woman's eyes went a milky white. She made a little moan as she fell to the floor.

Watts was horrified as she watched this ordeal, the five-year old, however, was an emotional wreck.

"MOMMY!" He screamed, running over to his mom, shaking her. "Wake up! Please!" He cried, shaking her.

When the woman didn't respond, he looked up at Amanda and Watts, tears dripping from his eyes.

"What did you do to my mommy?" He asked, his voice trembling in fear.

Amanda grinned again. "Don't worry." She said, her voice going extremely dangerous. "You'll be joining her soon enough!"

Before the boy could scream, Amanda struck. She clapped her hand over his forehead, and, like his mother before him, he fainted.

"What did ya do?" Watts shrieked, feeling bile build in her throat.

Amanda turned. "Do not worry." She began. "They are not dead, just comatose. They will wake up once we disappear."

Watts relaxed. "Okay." She replied, happy she didn't contribute to murder. "Shame 'bout the family, though." She added, looking at the mother and son with regret.

The two-year old started to cry from neglect, and Amanda turned to Watts. "Now's your chance. Silence that horrid crying."

Watts's eyes widened. "How y'all reckon I do that?" She asked.

Amanda smiled icily. "You saw what I did, right?"

Watts nodded. "Yah. Yer hand went all purple." Then she paused. "Ya want meh to do this?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes. When we get back to the base, I'll give you better training, but in the meantime, how about a trial run?"

Watts sighed, then nodded, feeling the bile return to her throat.

"First, concentrate on the palm of your dominant hand." Amanda began.

Watts closed her eyes. She pictured her right hand, imagined tiny particles of light travel down her arm into her hand. She must have been like that for a minute before reopening her eyes. Her hand was no different then when she began.

"Struggling?" Amanda asked.

Watts nodded.

"Then how about you borrow my powers?"

She raised her hand and immediately, Watts felt her whole body tingle with a huge surge of energy that felt borderline sugar-high. Looking down, she saw her hand was glowing a vibrant green.

"Now, touch the child!" Amanda cried.

Watts ran to the 2-year-old and pressed the palm of her hand on his forehead.

Automatically, she felt the energy leave her hand and transfer itself into the child. When she felt she had transferred enough energy, she pulled her hand away, and, like his family before him, the child collapsed on the floor.

"What the heck'd I do?" Watts asked, scared. "I murdered him!" She cried out, as the light around her hand faded.

Amanda went over to the girl and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You have not murdered him." She replied, in a reassuring voice. "You merely put him in a deep sleep, which he shall awaken from once we leave. It's the same with the others."

Watts immediately relaxed. "Okay." She replied.

Amanda strolled to the fireplace where she pulled out another green bottle and tossed it at the fireplace.

Once again, a green flame was created once the bottle made contact.

Watts immediately stepped in the fireplace and found, surprisingly, she didn't mind the pain as much as before.

When she got back into the office, she only had to wait 3 seconds before Amanda came crashing in.

"So, yer are gonna start trainin' me?" Watts asked.

Amanda nodded, poison in her eyes and hatred in her smile.

"For the next few weeks, you are going to go through immense training." She flicked her hands and multiple instruments of torture appeared. "Welcome to your living hell, Watts!" She cackled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

(Bender)

Bender rode back to the castle in silence, his heart a jumbled mix of feelings.

On one hand, he had finally reunited with Claire, and they managed to break the ice in less than five seconds flat, on the other hand, Watts was still missing in action, and what the heck was with Andy?

Bender looked over at his spirit guide, who was sitting on his horse, clutching the bridal so tightly, his knuckles had gone white. Bender shot Andy a look. He didn't know why, but he knew Andy had no right to treat Claire the way he did.

After riding in more silence, Bender finally broke it.

"What's your beef?" He asked.

Andy looked up. "Huh?" He asked. "What do you mean by 'my beef'?"

Bender scowled. "I don't know." He sarcastically said. "Maybe the fact that you meet my best friend, who incidentally is the princess, and treat her like dog dung!"

Andy went quiet, then started muttering something about Bender's lack of prince-ness.

Bender pulled the horse to a stop. "Bender?" Andy asked in surprise, stopping his own horse.

Bender's eyes narrowed. "Andy! What the heck is your problem?" He asked. "Seriously! Every little thing ticks you off! You tell me to go find the princess, well I sure as heck found her! And you act as if I committed murder! Is there some other woman you want me to end up with?"

Andy's eyes narrowed. "Before I answer your question." He began, darkness seeping from his voice, "riddle me this: This... Claire chick. Are you in love with her?"

Bender was caught off guard. He had no idea what the question was going to be, but he didn't think Andy would go there!

"Is that relevent?" Bender asked.

Andy was firm. "Just answer the freaking question." He said.

Bender paused. How did he feel about Claire? He knew he loved her, but he always thought of her as his long-lost sister. However, when he saw her in the tavern earlier, and when he almost kissed her, the line between sexual and family love was beginning to slightly blur a bit.

Bender shook his head, clearing it of any and all romantic thoughts. The liquor must have gone to his head, or maybe it was her dress.

"I only love her as a sister." He finally told Andy.

Obviously that was not the answer Andy was looking for.

"Not good enough." he replied, almost sadly.

Bender was confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean, in fairy tales with princes and princesses, there's romance. The prince has to save the princess from impending doom and they share a passionate kiss right as the story ends."

Bender gagged slightly. Yeah, he and Claire almost kissed, but the thought of them passionately kissing, even if it was just for fun, felt like incest.

"Yeah, well, it ain't gonna happen." Bender replied. He started to head back to the castle, where he found himself in need of a cigarette, but Andy stopped him.

"Then you're going to have to either learn to love her, or find some other princess."

Bender blanched. The idea of being forced to love someone was so unromantic. "I'll pass." he replied.

Andy's eyes narrowed. "Listen up, Bender!" He hissed. "In order to progress the story, you need to fall in love! And I am not taking 'No' for an answer! So you..."

"Just shut up!" Bender screamed. He was sick and tired of Andy telling him he had to develop feelings for his almost sister who, most likely, didn't want that either.

"Where the heck do you get off on telling me whether or not I can fall in love and with whom? Just

because you've never fallen in love, and probably never will..."

"What did you say?" Andy asked, his face and voice went disturbingly dark.

"I said..." Bender began, starting to fear for his life.

"Don't you EVER talk about stuff you know you nothing about! You know nothing about me, so don't you dare make assumptions!"

"I'm..." Bender began, starting to regret it, but Andy refused to listen.

"Save it! This is how it is going to work! We are going home, you are washing that... Sludge off you, then you are leaving me alone and tomorrow, I am going to teach you about swords! If you so much as cross my path until tomorrow, I will kill you! Understood?"

Bender gulped. "A-affirmative." He squeaked.

"Good." Andy said. "Now shut up!"

The two rode back in silence, while Bender was trembling on the inside. Never in all his life had anyone ever spoken like that to him. Not even his parents!

Every now and then, he would sneak a peek at Andy, who in response would shoot daggers at him with every glance, causing Bender to quickly look away, in fear of Andy following through.

When they got back to the castle, Andy immediately dismounted his horse, and went inside to take a shower.

As the hot water hit his skin, washing away the alcohol, Bender found himself wondering about Watts. She couldn't have vanished into thin air, so where could she be?

Bender closed his eyes and thought about the days where he, Claire and Watts used to play Prince-n-Princesses. Back when things were so simple: Claire and Watts would both be princesses, sisters as a matter of fact, and Bender would be their brother, the prince, the three of them would team up and destroy everything that would dare hurt innocent people.

No romance, no damsels in distress that would take up all their time, just 3 kids protecting the weak.

Bender grumbled as he stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off.

After getting dressed in another ridiculous get-up, (This one was a cherry red) he went outside to smoke.

As he took a drag, he went back to those thoughts.

"Whoda thunk it?" He asked himself. "Claire and I are now a prince and princess... and we're pressured for marriage!"

He flicked his cigarette and thought more about Watts.

"Maybe she'll be a princess from a neighbouring kingdom..." He thought.

Like with Claire, Bender thought of Watts as a sister, but he was considering her as a princess so the three of them could make their game into reality.

Finishing his cigarette and stamping it out, he went back into the castle.

As he passed by Andy's room, he found himself wondering if he should go in and apologize, but he also remembered his words, and he wasn't in the mood to die at a young age, he was about to walk away, but something called him back.

It was a weird noise coming from Andy's room.

In surprise, Bender went back to the door, where more noises were heard.

He had a plan: He would peek through the keyhole, and if he saw something that would hurt Andy, he would go to his rescue.

Crouching down, he looked through and saw Andy, sitting on his bed, shirt off and his head in his hands, shoulders shaking as if he was crying.

Bender raised an eyebrow. Andy was usually so... cold... emotionless... and yet here, he looked like he was, bursting into tears.

"Alison..." Andy whispered, his voice shaky. "How can this be? I-I saw you die!"

That was enough for Bender.

Pulling away from the door, he hightailed it to his room.

"Who's Alison?" He wondered aloud, when he finally reached the room.

Now we're starting to bring Alison into this :3 hope you find it enjoyable, so far


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry for the delay. Thighs might be progressing slower then planned, as I just found out I need surgery, therefor, while I will finish the story it will take longer then planned. In the meantime, enjoy.

warning: for those who dislike vomiting, you may want to skip this one.

Chapter 7

(Claire)

_"And You are to NEVER take off the communicator again! Is that clear?"_

Claire rolled her eyes. She had only put the dang communicator necklace on for half a second, and Sloane began yelling at her.

_"Okay! Jeez! I'm sorry, can we drop it now?"_ She asked, starting to get a headache.

Sloane had no intention of letting that happen.

"_No_!" She angrily said. _"You clearly don't understand the seriousness of what you've done!"_

Claire decided now was the perfect time to tune Sloane out.

_"And don't tune me out, young lady!" _Sloane added.

Claire mentally glared. "_Well, if it pleases your royal pain to know, I met the prince!_" She added another cuss.

_"And don't you swear... You met the prince?"_ Sloane replied, her voice going calmer and Claire's headache starting to wane.

_"Oh! Do tell me! Did he ride in on horse? Sweep you off your feet? Tell me all the details!"_

Claire gently swore under her breath at Sloane's perkiness. The chamber maid walking past her door shot her a look and went past the door, wrinkling her nose. Claire shot the maid a nasty look, but turned her mind back to Sloane.

_"While he did ride in on a horse, no. It was nothing like that. I know where I stand with him, and it's not romance."_

_"Why do you assume that?"_ Sloane asked.

Claire proceeded to tell Sloane about how she and Bender met in kindergarten, and were inseparable ever since, how she had developed a little crush on him for rescuing her kite, and how over the years, it developed into a burning love, but Bender never seemed to reciprocate.

"_Yikes_!" Sloane squeaked. "_That's rough!"_

Claire nodded, even though she knew Sloane wouldn't be able to see it.

"_But, as princess_," Sloane continued. "_You must hold him to your heart, for one day, if this story turns as planned, you two may be wed."_

Claire went to the bathroom, filled her mouth with sink water and spat it all over the room.

"_Marriage? What the deuce? I'm too young! I may love Bender and all, but I'm not tying the knot with him!"_

She could feel Sloane's exasperated stare. "_We'll discuss this later, now to your chores, same as yesterday. And no taking off the communicator again, otherwise, I'll have to stick it to your body permanently."_

Claire shuddered at the thought of being attached to Sloane for eternity. "_Okay."_ She groaned. "_Fine!"_

She went outside to where the animals were, like the day before, waiting for her.

"You guys seriously need hobbies." she said, but none the less, she sat down and sang to them. It was the same song from yesterday, as she had no idea what else she would sing that was 'appropriate' as Sloane would have put it.

When she finished, and the animals went back to their business, she stood up and brushed the fur off her. To her pleasure, she realized she forgot the other chores.

"_Sloane_?" She began.

"_Pick a bouquet of flowers and twirl in the fields until you re-meet your prince. Most likely while singing a song_."

Claire nodded, then had one more question.

_"What's on your mind?_" Sloane asked, causing Claire to jump in surprise.

_"How did you...?"_ Claire began.

"_Remember? We share each other's thoughts. Now, I can sense you have something you wish to ask me."_

Claire gulped. She knew Sloane wouldn't take this question well, but she was the kind of girl who would ask anyway.

_"Well..."_ She began, _"I kind of feel like, if danger was to appear, I would be unprepared. Can you teach me combat? Any would do."_

Sloane was silent. Claire waited, hoping Sloane would agree, but to her dismay, a loud "_No!"_ boomed through her head.

"_Why not?"_ Claire asked.

_"Because! The princess is not supposed to battle! That's the prince's job!"_

"_Well look at what a great job your previous candidates did!_" Claire snapped. _"If you let at least one of those useless prisses partake in combat, they wouldn't be stuck in those situations! Plus they may actually have been smart enough to actually think for themselves instead of fall for trick after trick!"_

"_CLAIRE_!" Sloane's voice rang, leaving Claire with a blistering headache, "_The discussion is over. You are going to finish your chores, then you will go to your room."_

Claire glared mentally. If Sloane was here, she would have punched her lights out. "Frick." She muttered, then went to the flower field. After settling on a bouquet of roses and violets, she began to pick them, singing songs about suicide and hatred, secretly wishing she could find some poison ivy to swallow, anything to get her out of the chores from hell.

When she finally picked a bouquet so big she needed both hands, she set them aside and went to the grassier fields.

Inhaling, she began to spin.

As she span, she thought of everything. Being stuck as a princess, when she'd rather be a bounty hunter, she thought of Bender, and that moment between them, and she secretly hoped there would be more to come as he was now the prince, she thought of Watts, and hoped, wherever she was, that she was safe and happy, and, for the first time since she arrived, she thought about her family, her REAL family, and whether they noticed her absence.

"Most likely." She thought, she had been gone for a day now. By then at least a report would go out about her.

As Claire span faster and faster, her stomach began to feel more and more upset, but she didn't stop.

"If I barf, it would serve Sloane right." She reasoned.

As the idea flew through her head, another one replaced it.

She began spinning faster and faster.

"_Claire_?" Sloane began, sounding nervous, "_What are you..."_

"BLARGH!" Claire responded, as she released her breakfast and yesterday's dinner all over the communicator.

It sparked three times, Sloane's voice went distorted, then all was silent.

Claire sent a couple mental messages to Sloane, but none were answered.

Smirking, Claire undid the necklace, tossed it in the grass, and ran back to the castle to shower.

When she got out of the shower and back into her dress, she went to the armoury. The knights all stopped their training when she came in.

"Princess Claire!" One cried out in surprise. "What brings you here?"

Claire looked around. The armory was very big with many vacant suits of armour and a training ring.

Claire snapped out of it when the knight asked the question again.

"I want to learn." She said.

"Learn?" Another knight asked in surprise.

Claire nodded. "I want to learn the ways of the sword, incase I'm in danger and you guys aren't there in time." She replied. "Can one of you teach me?"

The knights all stared in shock and disbelief until a tall knight stepped forward.

"I can, m'lady." he said.

Claire smiled. "Thank-you, sir." She said. "I shall be forever in your debt."

The knight led her to the back of the room where she underwent the proper training.

Hours passed when the knight let her go.

"Meet me back here tomorrow and we'll continue your training." The knight said.

Claire nodded and went back to the main part of the castle.

After a yummy dinner with the king and queen around the bouquet of flowers she picked, the queen turned to her.

"Claire, dear." She began. "There's a present for you on your bed. You may go collect it."

Claire ran to her room, hoping it would be something awesome.

To her horror, lying on her bed, was a bright orange stoned necklace with a card that read Don't barf on this one, From Sloane.

"DARN!" Claire angrilly screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

I've decided to upload as much as possible. In the meantime, now we'll understand more of their past, so keep in mind, the whole story takes place in an alternate universe, and, as I always say, SUSPEND YOUR DISBELIEF. Enjoy :D

Chapter 8

(Watts)

Weeks passed and the girl known as Watts had vanished without a trace.

In her place, however, was a girl who looked strikingly similar to her, but had a heart colder than ice.

Amanda had taken her and put her through the most brutal training in the world where Watts had to go through things from murder to dark magic.

Today, Watts was outside her hideout in the courtyard, going through a test to see just how well she could handle murdering innocent civilians.

"Your training starts... Now!" Amanda began, raising her hand.

In wisps of black and grey smoke, fifty men dressed like ninjas appeared. Watts raised her right hand and a blade with a skull handle appeared. The men immediately ran towards her, brandishing weapons, but Watts was quick. She plunged the blade through some of their chests, blood spraying all over her, but she didn't care, she paused only to wipe off a drop of blood and lick it off her finger. Turning behind her, she sent another blade sinking deep into another man's chest. Finally, they were all defeated.

"Round two!" Amanda called out, raising her hand again.

More men appeared. This time, Watts was supposed to show off her magic skills. Flexing her hand, the blade disappeared. The men got super close, they were about to slice her up to ribbons, when Watts yelled something in a foreign tongue and snapped her fingers. A green flame shot out from her body, igniting everything and everyone in its path.

The men writhed in pain as the fire consumed them, their distorted screaming filled the air. Finally, they turned into ashes.

Watts spat on one pile and turned back to Amanda.

"Good enuff for ya?" she asked Amanda, her voice cold and filled with hate.

Amanda grinned and, once more, Watts was convinced she saw fangs.

"Your progression is faster than any other of my disciples."

Watts's face curled up in a smirk. "What more can ya teach me?" she asked.

Amanda walked over to her and smirked. "You are almost ready to take on Bender and Claire." She said.

The second those names were mentioned, Watts's eyes narrowed. "Don't ya dare mention those freaks in front of me! They are only good for dead!"

Amanda smiled back at the girl. "Well, I have two more lessons for you." She replied.

Watts raised an eyebrow. "They better be good." She hissed.

Amanda turned back to their headquarters and went in.

"Follow me, please." She said.

Watts nodded and trekked after her spirit.

"Now, the first thing is by far the toughest you will ever learn, but I believe you are ready." Amanda began.

"What must I do?" Watts asked.

Amanda turned. "This technique is a specialty, none of my previous students were able to master this. For this, you can invade their minds and read their memories like books."

Watts's eyes widened. "I get to read minds?" She asked.

Amanda nodded.

Watts beamed a grin that was half excitement, half evil. "How do I do that?" She asked.

Amanda raised a hand. "I will give you a visual demonstration." She said. "Allow me to go through your memories so you can get a better understanding."

Watts thought about it. While it the thought was scary, Amanda was becoming her friend, and she trusted her openly.

Looking up, she smiled. "I accept." She beamed.

Amanda smiled. "Just relax." She said. "It won't hurt."

Watts looked up at Amanda. Amanda had her eyes squeezed shut. When she reopened them, her eyes had gone yellow and slit-pupiled, like a cat, and they were surrounded by popped, black veins. She turned to Watts and locked eyes with her. Immediately, Watts began to feel sleepy. She closed her eyes, and felt like she was slowly falling backwards.

Reopening them, she saw she was standing in her memories, but they were flashing quickly, like a tape being rewound. Finally, Amanda stopped on what was once one of Watts's most precious memories.

Watts was five, in her first day of kindergarten. Her father and mother had dropped her off with her seven older siblings, and she immediately went into the class, nervous. When she saw a group of girls playing with blocks, she gathered up her courage to join them.

"Hi, ya." She said.

The girls looked up, staring at her like she had pulled a knife on them

"My name is Watts." She continued, ignoring their stares. "Can I play with ya?"

The girls looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry." One of them joked. "The poor person section is on the opposite end of the room. You'll be better off there."

The girls continued laughing.

Watts hung her head, tears falling down her face.

The girls laughed harder until a block sailed through the air and smacked the leader in the face. The leader angrily turned to see the offender, and saw a tiny, freckly, red-head glaring at them, another brick in hand.

"Don't be a bully." She said. "Share the fun."

The girls rolled their eyes. "Whatever, Samantha-Claire. If you want to hang with Twang over there, go ahead."

The girl, Samantha-Claire, smirked. "I will."

She turned to Watts. "Come on, Watts, let's get away from this termite mound. Only termites hang there."

Watts smiled at Samantha-Claire, as the two of them turned and went to the colouring table.

Watts, the older Watts, gave a shudder and found herself back into the hideout, staring at Amanda who's eyes had gone back to violet and veinless.

"I take it Ginger is Claire?" Amanda asked, as Watts shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Ya." Watts began. "Later on, we would save Bender from a similar fate and become inseparable."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Are you forgetting their betrayal?" She asked.

Watts shook her head.

Amanda smirked. "Just in case, let me refresh your memory."

Watts felt immense powers as Amanda began to glow purple, sending more power towards her. As the glow began to permeate Watts, the memory she had just visited began to fade into nothingness.

"Okay, Watts." Amanda continued. "Now its your turn. First, you saw how my eyes had gone different. You need to stop looking with you eyes and more with your brain."

"Wha?" Watts asked, puzzled by Amanda's riddle.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Close your eyes." She said.

After some hesitation, Watts complied.

"Now, this part is tricky." Amanda continued. "You need to really concentrate on getting into my head. It has to be the only thing going through your brain. Let it permeate your body."

Watts squeezed her eyes shut, thoughts of invading Amanda's mind filled her brain until she felt something inside her give a jolt. Her body shuddered as her spirit popped out and gravitated into Amanda's memories.

When she landed, memory after memory flashed by her so fast, if she blinked she would miss one.

Even though they were going by quickly, she was still able to catch some: Amanda training a beautiful woman dressed in queenly garb, Amanda squaring off with a woman with stylish brown hair, a woman dying... wait, what?

That last image was scarring, the look on her face, like she wanted Watts to help her, her face pale and quivering, and her legs turning into dust.

Watts opened her eyes and found herself back in her body.

"What the heck was that?" She screeched.

Amanda shrugged. "That was a result of a previous fairytale." She replied.

Watts shook her head, trying to clear the image out of her head.

"Now it won't be as easy to do this," Amanda continued. "As your targets will most likely move. However, I know you'll make do. Now for the second lesson."

Watts tilted her head to the side. "What's that?" She asked.

Amanda smiled. "You know how to do fireplace transfer, now I'm going to teach you how to navigate without the fireplace."

Watts's jaw dropped. "Seriously? What the heck was that other lesson fer?"

Amanda smirked. "Watts, sweetie, you can't ride a bike on your first attempt, you must have training wheels first."

"Let's just git this over with." Watts said, turning away.

If she had turned back, she would have seen Amanda's lips curl into an evil grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

(Bender)

After a peaceful night sleep, Bender had to get up and train.

Andy was still sour from the day he met Claire, but Bender figured it was all part of his personality.

However, there was still something bugging him: Whoever this Alison was, she seemed to have made quite an impact on the spirit.

"BENDER!" Andy yelled, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"For God's sake! Look alive out there!"

Bender shot Andy a look and went back to his training. For today, Andy had made replicas of dark masters who would attack Bender mercilessly, and Bender had to try to take them all out before they barbecued him alive.

Clutching his sword tightly, he ran towards them, dodging their attacks, sword at the ready. He parried a fireball, before slashing the attacker across the face. Turning back, he saw the remaining dark masters lurking towards him.

"Oh, it's on." He smirked.

He took his sword and chucked it at the one standing in front of him. The dark master looked down, then turned to the others.

"There's a sword through my chest." He said, completely unfazed.

Then they looked back at Bender. "That's suicide." another added.

They all came stalking towards Bender murmuring "Suicide." Over and over until Bender was surrounded.

"Shoot!" He cried out.

"Oh Jeez!" Andy groaned.

"Of all the morons I had to put up with... Here." He gave a flick of his wrist and the remaining dark masters vanished.

Bender reached down and picked up his sword, using his outfit to wipe purple ooze off the blade.

Andy however was very annoyed. He stalked over to Bender, an angry look clear on his face.

"What was that?" He snapped. "You broke multiple rules of swordsmanship! You have a sword! Not a frigging boomerang!"

Bender winced. "I'm sorry." He said. "I saw it on T.V. once and..."

Andy facepalmed himself. "For the love of God!" He replied.

"This isn't T.V. If that had actually occurred during a real rescue mission, you AND the girl you have to rescue would be killed instantly!"

"Is that what happened to Alison?" Bender asked, then slapped a hand over his mouth.

He had promised himself he wouldn't ask anything about Alison until he had got Andy in a good mood.

Andy froze. His eyes looked like they could burn a hole through sheet metal.

"Where did you hear that name?" He asked, his voice going dangerously calm.

Bender felt his life flash before his eyes. Normally, Andy was cranky, but Bender knew he would be able to wake up the next morning. This time, he wasn't sure.

"Um..."

"I asked you a question!" Andy snarled.

Bender backed up. "I... You were saying her name! I thought... Maybe..." He gulped.

Andy narrowed his even more, if that was possible.

"You were spying on me." He said.

It wasn't a question. Bender gulped again, then nodded.

Andy struck. He gripped Bender's shirt collar, his eyes spraying daggers.

"You listen, and you listen good! You are to never say that name again if you value your life Understand?" He asked.

A smart person would have said 'yes'. But Bender wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"No." He responded.

"I do not understand. Why is this Alison such a big secret?"

Andy glared back. "What did I just say?"

"No! Seriously! Why don't you want to talk about her?"

"Why do you want to talk about her? She's none of your business!"

"No, but I'm your apprentice! You could at least find some way to trust me! Why does she mess you up so much? Huh? Just tell me?"

Andy tightened his fist so hard, his nails had gone right through Bender's shirt and into his hands. He took some deep breaths before looking back up.

"I KILLED HER! OKAY?" He screamed.

Bender's jaw dropped. Sure Andy had... anger issues... but no matter what images he put in his head, he couldn't imagine Andy taking the life of another.

Andy let go of Bender's shirt, revealing some bloodstains made by his hands, and turned away.

"Alison was in the fairytale before yours... but hers is unfinished... and its all my fault." He said.

Bender's jaw dropped. Andy's shoulders had started shaking, as if he was...crying.

Andy turned, his eyes bloodshot and tears were streaming down his face.

"It was my first gig as the spirit of fairytale princes as well... I'm on probation... that's why I'm so hard on you." He added, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "I don't want this story to be like Alison's."

Bender gulped as he looked down at his hands.

Based on how shaken up Andy was, he knew it was more than just the fact her blood was on his shoulders, and he had a hunch at what it was. He had to ask, but he was a bit too frightened that Andy would turn him into mincemeat. After deciding Andy was vulnerable enough, he let it fire.

"Were you... in love with her?" He asked.

Andy looked up and nodded. "I loved her so much." He whispered.

Bender looked once more at Andy, and quietly wondered if he would ever find someone to love like that.

The only candidates he had, girls that would actually give him the time of day, platonic or not, were Watts and Claire, but he knew he only loved Watts like a sister.

Claire, on the other hand, he was unsure of. Before they fell in the book, he knew he loved Claire the same way as Watts. But after the reunion in the tavern, and their almost kiss, Bender was starting to doubt everything.

He shook his head, almost disgusted at the thought.

"What are you doing, man?" He asked himself. "Claire is your almost sister!"

Andy broke him out of his internal war with a clearing of the throat.

"Yes?" Bender asked.

Andy wiped away some final tears then set his face back to his 'I don't care about anything.' look.

"Your training is over." He said. "Get outta here."

Bender nodded and saluted. He went back to the castle and made a pit stop in the kitchen, grabbing an apple, before heading to his bedroom and flopping down on his bed.

He crunched into the apple as he let himself think about the day he met Claire.

It was the first day of kindergarten, and Bender was already branded a 'freak' a 'loner' and a 'loser'.

He was ready to go out for recess, bringing his brand-new toy car.

He had sat himself down in the sandbox, running the car around the outside of the box, when someone snatched it from him.

Looking up, he saw a group of boys around his age holding the car with a sneer on their faces.

"Well, well, well." the one holding the car.

"It's so nice of you to give us this! That's so thoughtful."

"May I have it back, please." Bender asked, his voice wobbling and tears stinging his eyes.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to ask for a gift to be returned?" The boy asked.

"Yeah!" His friend replied, pushing Bender down and kicking sand on him.

Bender felt tears spill at the pain and heartbreak.

The bullies started walking away, when a new voice shrieked, "Hey!"

Blinking through the sand, Bender saw a small redhead and a blonde, both in his class, standing near them.

The redhead had a tough look in her eyes, while the blonde looked terrified.

"Give him back his toy!" The redhead argued.

"Make us!" The bully responded.

The redhead smirked before delivering a roundhouse kick straight to the groin.

The boy crumbled on the ground, coughing, as the blonde wrestled the car from his fingers and handing it back to Bender.

"And if you ever mess with that boy again, you'll have me, Samantha-Claire Standish, to go through."

Bender snapped out of that memory.

Claire had always had a spark in her. It was kinda refreshing in comparison to the other girls.

He groaned and chucked the apple core against his door.

"Be serious, Bender." He said.

"You harbour no feelings for Watson, and its going to stay that way!"

Normally, he would smoke a cigarette to clear his mind, but he was sure they were part of the reason he was feeling so jumbled up.

"Maybe this is something I could sleep off." He murmured, closing his eyes and snuggling in his bed.

That night, he had the most bizarre dream ever.

He was running down a hall, his arm outstretched as if trying to grab something. At the end of the hall, someone was standing, looking off into the distance.

As Bender got closer, he could make out the unmistakable wisps of red hair.

"Claire!" He called out.

Claire paused, turning before holding out her hand to his.

As Bender got closer, a wave of blood washed over both of them with such strength, it sent him spinning under.

He fought open one eye and saw Claire standing in front of him, a look of terror over her eyes. Bender grabbed her hand, pulling her to him, when she vanished.

Looking around in terror, he finally saw Claire floating lifelessly. He swam towards her, when another wave of blood washed over, this one pulling Claire to the bottom, which had opened up and black smokey hands were rising, grabbing at Claire.

Finally, they got ahold of her and pulled her in.

"NO! Claire!" Bender shrieked. "I love you!"

Bender awoke with a start in his bed, eyes wide and breathing heavy.

"What did I say?" Bender shrieked. "Did I... I just... Claire... Did I just tell dream-Claire I love her?"

"Yep." A voice from behind him said.

Turning, Bender saw Andy, picking up cigarette butts and the apple core.

"That was you. By the way, you have a trash can, please use it."

Bender ignored that last part.

He closed his eyes and thought of Claire, how she was before they got here and felt something awaken in his heart.

Bender shook his head, trying to clear his mind of that, when a new part of the image came to mind.

In his mind, Bender imagined himself walking over to Claire, gently stroking her cheek and kissing her gently on the lips.

The real Bender's eyes widened as his heart raced faster.

"Gosh Darn it." He hissed.

He got up and headed out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bender asked. "It's 4 in the morning!"

"I gotta..." Bender began.

"I gotta tell Claire that I love her!" He cried out, running out the door.

Andy smiled happily.

"Well, finally." He murmured

sorry for making baby bender so pathetic... And for the anti dramatic love realization.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

(Claire)

"Thank-you so much for all your help, Sir." Claire said, bowing down to her trainer.

Weeks passed and Claire had evolved from a spunky, tough-as-nails, princess, to an Amazon warrior. In those weeks, she had mastered every weapon imaginable, including hand-to-hand combat.

Her coach bowed back to her and smiled. "Princess Claire, I haven't trained anyone before, but I do believe you are destined for greatness. I have nothing left to teach you, so the rest is up to you."

Claire smiled serenely as the knight hand her a sword.

"Keep this with you." He added. "It certainly wouldn't do if our princess was put in grave danger."

Claire took the sword. It was the sword she had been training with, so she felt the most comfortable with it. She put it in a carrier sling and swung it over her shoulder.

"The moon is at its highest." The knight continued. "You must head to your room."

Claire nodded. "Sure thing. I know I won't be in any danger. Not with this at least."

The knight grinned. "Of course not, m'lady. I bid thee adieu." Then he bent down and kissed Claire's hand.

Claire bowed one more time, then headed back to her room.

She was kind of impressed she learned how to do swordsman stuff without tipping off Sloane, for she knew, if Sloane found anything out, the whole procedure would come to a screeching halt, but she found, if she pretended she was doing her chores, and sent the right brain waves, Sloane would believe she was finally living up to her princess duties.

When she reached her bedroom, she quietly changed into her nightgown.

"_Aren't you worried_?" An all too familiar voice asked.

Claire froze.

_"To what do I owe the pleasure, Sloane_?" She sarcastically asked.

She felt Sloane mentally roll her eyes before continuing. "_Well, you did the other princess stuff, you met and fell in love with the prince, you befriended animals, usually around this point, the villain would come swooping in and try to kill you."_

Claire froze. Why hadn't the villain come yet? She supposedly was at the right part in the book.

"_Now that you mention it, it is kinda suspicious_."

She could feel Sloane nod back. "_So, if I were you, I'd be careful_."

Claire nodded. "_Okay, well, who would the villain be, just so I know to be careful._"

Sloane remained silent for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"_Sloane_?" Claire asked.

"_Well, I have no desire to upset you, but... I am kinda worried about the third party..._"

"_You mean Watts_?" Claire interrupted, appalled at the idea. "_You mean Watts, my best friend since kindergarten Watts? my sorta-sister Watts? That's ridiculous!"_

Sloane was silent for a few seconds, then broke the silence, her voice filled with multiple emotions. "_Well, let us think about it, shall we? You brought in two people with you. Bender and this Watts chick, you already met Bender, and based on the fact Andy was with him can rule out the fact that he's the villain, meanwhile, Watts has gone completely missing without a trace, that can mean one of three things: One, she didn't actually get pulled in, which we know is ridiculous because you yourself witnessed that happening. Two, she's dead, which is also ridiculous because, if that had happened, the book would stop and you and Bender would have forgotten about her, plus, death is very rare. Or three, Watts is the fairytale villain and she is lying in wait, wanting to off you. Take your pick."_

Claire felt sick after hearing that. Why out of all people in the world did she have to battle her best friend?

"_I don't believe i_t." Claire argued, more to herself then to Sloane.

_"You must_." Sloane urged.

"_I'm going to sleep_." Claire suddenly replied. _"So shut up. You're giving me a headache_."

Claire could see Sloane sticking out her tongue, but otherwise, she went silent.

Claire snuggled into her bed, her mind racing with thoughts of Watts. Kind, sweet Watts who couldn't even squish an ant.

Why did they have to fight?

Claire squeezed her eyes tightly.

She couldn't sleep! Not with all these thoughts of Watts and her sparring.

Suddenly, she felt something shake her.

Looking up, Claire saw a huge cloud of mist hovering in front of her bed.

She bolted upright.

As the mist quivered, Watson could have sworn she caught sight of a girl floating in the middle, but she knew that was stupid.

"It will be soon." the mist whispered.

Claire jerked back.

"What's soon?" She asked.

The mist responded by floating outside the room.

Claire jumped out of her bed and gave chase. The mist went down the hallway before it stopped, and Claire thought she saw the girl again.

"It will be soon." That warning again.

"What the heck are you talking about?" She shrieked.

The mist responded by vanishing.

"What the heck?" Claire asked, looking around.

The warning kept repeating itself until... Claire bolted upright in bed.

She rubbed her head in surprise, wondering when she had fallen asleep.

Rubbing her throbbing head, she finally turned over and drifted back to sleep.

When Claire re-awoke, she changed into her dress and went outside to do her chores.

She was about to go to the animals, when she froze.

It could have been insanity, but it almost felt as if her communicator was vibrating, pressing itself into her. Claire gasped as it began glowing. Ripping it off her neck, she threw it away. It trembled more, lifting off the ground, until something began coming out of it.

Claire backed up in terror, until, the thing looked up, revealing itself to be Sloane.

"What do you want?" Claire asked.

Sloane shook her curls out of her eyes and smiled.

"Hi Claire!" She said. She got off the communicator and went over to her.

"Don't be alarmed." She said. "I just wanted to help you."

"Help me?"

Sloane nodded, a huge grin on her face. "Yeah! Usually, the villain would raise its ugly head and start attacking you! I've decided to lend a hand."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Claire said.

Sloane blew a curl out of her face. "I know you don't want this, but hear me out. Suppose Watts is the villain. Can you look me in the eye and say you're comfortable with fighting her?"

Claire froze.

"No." She began. "But I'll find another way."

Suddenly, a loud KABOOM! was heard.

Claire looked around and saw smoke rising from a forest.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she took off after the smoke.

"Be careful, Claire!" Sloane cried out, chasing after her.

Running through the forest, Claire came to a clearing, and standing in the middle of it was Watts.

With a look that could burn a hole through sheet metal


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

(Watts)

Watts grumbled quiet murmurs to herself as she shook dust and ash off of her body.

She had finally mastered the technique of teleportation with out fireplace, but she couldn't do it and stay clean. As she brushed the last bit of ash off her, her well-trained senses heard someone approach.

Looking up, she saw Claire running towards her.

"This is easier than I had thought." She scoffed as Claire skidded to a stop.

"W-Watts!" Claire cried out, her jaw wide open.

Watts made a face.

"Don't kill yerself pretendin'." She said.

"What?" Claire cried out in surprise.

Watts narrowed her eyes.

"Yer game is over." She said. "Ya don't have to pretend yer my friend anymore."

Claire blinked in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, in a pathetic attempt at a lie. "You're my best friend!"

Watts narrowed her eyes.

"But I'm not anymore, am I?" She asked. "Now yer all about Bender. Ya didn't even bother looking for me. Once ya found Bender, the both of ya just abandoned me! Left me on my own!"

Watts smirked as Claire looked shocked.

"But...I..."

Watts walked over to her, feeling power surge through her body.

"Watts!" Claire cried, jumping back.

"See?" Watts asked. "Ya only consider me to be vermin. Untouchable."

She raised an arm, energy building up in it.

"Well, taste my power!" She yelled, firing a ball of darkness at Claire.

Claire jumped back.

"What's gotten into you? Why are you doing this?" She asked. "We're best friends!"

Watts snorted.

"Please, Samantha-Claire." She said, using the one taboo name. "We, we never were friends! Ya just kept me around for yer image."

"NO!" Claire said, a lone tear slipping down her face. "I swear! It's not like that!"

"Bull!" Watts argued, slightly impressed with her acting. "I'm not the villain in this story!" She added, throwing another energy ball that Claire dodged. "Yer the REAL villain!"

"How am I the villain?" Claire asked.

Watts felt anger surge through her.

"Well, Princess!" Watts began, spitting out the word 'Princess'.

"Ah like ur outfit." She said, looking Claire up and down. "How much grand would that have cost? Yer such a priss! Here ya are, livin' it up. Ya wanna know my lifestyle?" She asked, rage pouring in her heart and flecks of spit flying out her mouth.

"I had a banner time! Ya get live in the lap of luxury, just like at home! I go through weeks of hell trying to be powerful! Almost as bad as the hell I'm put through at home! And when I found you, yer practically in Bender's lap! And ya don't bother looking for me!"

Her heart was filled with pain at the memory, but rage at everything else.

"So quit yer lying!"

Claire blinked in surprise.

The onyx that contained Amanda, which was located on her forhead, began to whisper to her.

"Use the mind trick." It whispered.

Watts glared at Claire and raised a hand. A wall of rock popped up, surrounding both of them.

"Now to see what makes ya tick." She said.

She snapped her fingers and vines burst through the ground, binding Claire to the ground.

Watts squeezed her eyes shut until she felt her soul enter Claire's memories.

She began flipping through them, feeling nauseated more than once at the ones that involved Bender until she finally found a crucial one.

Memorizing that one memory, Watts went back.

"What the heck did you do?" Claire asked, fear in her eyes.

Watts snapped her fingers and the vines disappeared.

"I sampled yer memories. Puts me at a well-deserved advantage. Now. As yer memories told me, when you were four, ya experienced a horrible accident?"

Claire nodded and gulped. "Yeah, that car accident... I was nearly killed when the stupid jerk ran a red and smashed the family car. We were all in comas for at least a month. Part of the reason why I want to become a bounty hunter was to catch him."

Watts smirked once more. This was exactly what she was looking for.

"So, if yer completely okay, ya wouldn't mind if I..."

Luanne held out her hand and a blade appeared. Flipping over her arm, she ran the blade across her hand in a star shape and turned her hand upside down, letting a stream of blood trickle on the ground.

Claire's eyes grew wide and fearful. Watts smirked and advanced towards her, holding out her hand. Letting the blood hit the ground.

"P...Please stop." Claire whimpered. Her body began trembling and she started to curl into a ball.

"Yer pathetic!" Watts laughed. "Yer goin' on about how ya wanna be a bounty hunter, and yet yer petrified about a bit of blood!"

Claire trembled harder as tears began to drip.

Watts licked the palm of her hand to seal the cut, another trick she was taught, and lowered the rock wall.

In Claire's state, Watts highly doubted she would try to escape.

"Ya know what, Samantha-Claire? I hate you." She said to the trembling mass. "I truly hate you. So now, I'm gonna kill ya and make it nice and slow."

She reproduced the blade and was about to stab the pathetic ball of fear, when something zipped through the air and knocked the blade out of her hand.

Looking at the intruder, Watts smirked.

"Well, well, well." She began. "We have a reunion."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

(Bender)

Bender couldn't believe it.

He was trekking through the forest that led to Claire's castle, getting lost once or twice along the way, when he thought he heard her screaming.

He had followed the sound to where he found it coming from behind a rock wall. Eventually, the wall lowered, and he saw her about to be killed by a dark figure.

"Claire!" He cried out, running over to the figure, knocking the blade out of her hand.

Looking up, he nearly lost a heartbeat. The dark figure was none other than... Watts!

He helped the trembling girl to her feet before turning to her attacker.

"Watts!" He cried out. "Have you gone mad?"

Watts narrowed her eyes.

"Bender! Stand aside!" She ordered.

Bender's eyes widened.

"No!" He replied.

Call him crazy, but he did not want to see Claire die.

Watts narrowed her eyes and pulled out another blade.

"Here to protect yer girlfriend? How appropriate."

She closed her eyes and her body began glowing a rich purple.

"What's happening, Watts?" Bender asked, terrified for his friend.

Watts opened her eyes, a deranged look coming over them. "Oh, this? It's power! As each little bit courses through my body, I will have enough energy to kill BOTH of you backstabbers!"

"Backstabbers?" Bender asked, puzzled. "What the heck are you harping on about?"

Watts narrowed her eyes. "Why must you and Claire constantly lie and backstab me? If ya don't start bein' honest, I'm just going to have to kill the both of ya."

As she said that, the purple glow deepened into a rich black, with tendrils of darkness that seemed to be thrashing for freedom.

Bender turned to face Claire, who still had a look of fear over her eyes, almost to the point where she may have been an empty shell, and yet another look too. A look that had many different emotions in it. Then Bender looked back at Watts, holding her blade like she intended to run him through. Closing his eyes, he imagined a happier time. Back when they were in their youth, and would play for hours on end. Where had all the innocence and joy gone to?

He reopened his eyes.

"You may think we aren't friends anymore," he began, pulling out his sword. "But I will always consider you as one. I think it's high time I jogged your memory!"

Watts beamed an evil grin. "Memory! What a great idea!"

She raised her hands, chanting some words no one understood and Bender felt the ground rumble under him. When the ground began to crack, Bender jumped up, only to have a chunk of mud shoot up after him, encasing his feet. As the mud pulled him back down, it hardened into an unbreakable rock. As Bender struggled to free himself, Watts walked over to him.

"Watts!" Bender cried out. "Please release me! Remember the good times we had! Please don't do this!"

Watts smirked. "I am about to remember the times... Through yer memories!"

Bender's eyes widened as Watts closed hers. Watching in terror, her eyes suddenly got black veins popping up all around them. When she reopened them, Watts's eyes had gone yellow and slit pupiled, and Bender felt himself falling.

When the sensation stopped, he found he was standing in his memories, and they were flashing by quickly. After what seemed to be a few minutes, Watts released her hold on him, and Bender was brought out of his memories.

When he re-oped his eyes, Watts had a smug look on her face.

"Ho, ho, ho!" She laughed. "You naughty boy!"

"What are you talking about?" Bender asked, sensing the answer, but hoping she skipped over those memories.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Another voice asked.

Turning in surprise, Bender saw Claire had returned to her senses.

"Oh, nothin'." Watts said, smirking. "Only that once a day, when we're gone, Bender is smoking cigarettes! Girl, you have been kissing ash!"

Bender turned to Claire, try to deny it, but froze. The look on Claire's face was pure heartbreak.

"I...Is that true?" She asked.

Bender gulped and felt a sensation equal to getting punched in the stomach. "Claire... I..."

"Oh enough with the lies an' tell her the truth!" Watts cut in.

Bender hung his head. "Claire... It's true."

Claire stepped back and covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" Bender cried out, reaching out to her.

Claire lowered her hands looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Save it!" She yelled. "You lied to me!"

Then she turned and bolted.

"Claire..." Bender whispered before hearing malicious laughter coming from behind him.

Turning, he saw Watts laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" Bender asked.

He was in deep trouble now and Watts laughing made it hurt even worse.

"Oh, Johnny." She began. Smirking.

"Don't call me that!" Bender replied.

"Whatever!" Watts replied. "You are in the doghouse with yer lover, aren't ya!"

"Why did you have to do that!" Bender responded.

Watts picked at a hangnail before looking back up. "Oh. It's cause I hate ya. Both of ya. You don't care 'bout me. Why should I care?"

Bender shook his head. "I do care about you!" He argued. "Both me and Claire care! You're our best friend! We love you!"

Something in that last sentence seemed to touch Watts. She froze. A look of pure shock over her eyes and the glow faded. Suddenly she shook her head and the glow returned.

"Liar!" She screamed. "Liar! liar!" She crossed her arms. "If you and Claire do care about me, meet me in The Dark Castle! That's the town I live in. Until then, see ya 'round, traitor."

Then a green flame engulfed her and she vanished.

"Watts..." Bender began, when his thoughts were interrupted by sarcastic clapping.

Turning in surprise, he saw Andy coming out from behind a tree, clapping his hands.

"Way to go, Bender." He said. "You came to confess your love and instead, ticked her off."

"Why didn't you arrive sooner?" Bender argued.

Andy shrugged. "Didn't occur to me. But the point is, you and Claire need to go to The Dark Castle to save Watts."

"I was going to." Bender responded. "In a few days. Maybe after..."

"I mean now!" Andy interrupted.

"Otherwise, Watts will die."

please try to review?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

(Claire)

After stalking to the side of the castle, Claire angrily sat down, buried her face in her hands and cried.

How could this have happened?

The one person she had fallen in love with!

He was keeping secrets from her and Watts!

He was... he was killing himself.

And Watts wanted both of them dead!

"Claire?" a familiar voice asked.

Looking up, she saw Sloane standing over her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Everything!" Claire replied. "My best friend hates me and my other best friend spent the majority of our relationship lying to me!"

"How did Bender lie to you?" Sloane asked.

Claire balled her hands into fists.

"When He, Watts and I turned thirteen, we promised we wouldn't drink, or smoke until we reach the age of 20... at least. And there's Bender. Smoking cigarettes like our promise meant nothing. How can I trust him?"

Sloane remained silent. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Claire looked up. She thought Sloane would start mollycoddling her.

"Pardon?"

Sloane plopped down next to her. "You see, I don't understand fully what 'smoking' is... but it must be bad."

Claire nodded. "It kills." She explained.

Sloane blinked in surprise. "Why would Bender do that?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. And frankly, I don't care."

Sloane and Claire sat in silence.

"Well, he's your best friend." Sloane began. "You can't spend your whole life mad at him." This time, Sloane let out a cuss.

Claire turned in surprise at the swear.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you." She joked.

Sloane shrugged, a don't ask, won't tell look on her face.

Suddenly, a shadow towered over the two girls.

Looking up, they saw Bender standing over them, a sheepish look on his face.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sloane said, getting up to leave.

"NO!" Claire yelped, gripping Sloane and yanking her down. "You're staying."

Then she stood up and turned back to Bender, glaring.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Bender blinked.

"Can we let this slide?" He asked.

Claire shook her head. "I'm sorry. No. You broke a promise. A valuable promise. How can I just let it slide?"

Bender scowled. "Well, I'm sorry, Princess." He said. "I came all this way to tell you something important, but I'd rather die and go to hell."

"And you're doing a good job at it too." Claire replied.

She saw the corner of the package of cigarettes sticking out and took them out of his pocket.

"Smoke up, Johnny." She added, tossing them at him. "Make sure you have a banner time!"

Bender blocked the cigarettes before looking back at her.

"You are a jerk!" He yelled.

"Why?" Claire asked. "Because you broke a promise?"

"No!" Bender said. "Because normally, someone would try to stop their friend from smoking! You're doing a horrible job at that!"

Claire and Bender pressed their heads together, glaring at each other until a "Guys!" broke them apart.

"What?" They asked in unison.

Sloane and Andy were standing there, exasperated looks on both of their faces.

"While you two are spending your time bickering and squabbling, Watts is probably breathing her last breath!"

The two of them broke apart in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked. "Is something happening to Watts?"

Sloane gulped. "Watson... Did Luanne start glowing?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah! It was really bizarre!"

Sloane closed her eyes. "Then we must hurry. Her time here is almost up."

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked, fear was visible in her eyes.

Sloane took Claire by the hands and sat her down. "You see... As we speak, Amanda is planning to take over Watts's body."

Claire felt something inside her smash. "W...Watts is..."

Sloane nodded. "We have to act fast, otherwise, Watts will not only die, but her existence will be obliterated completely."

Claire's jaw dropped. She felt sick.

"Watts..." She whispered, tears starting to spill over.

Sloane wiped one away. "Listen Claire, tears won't save her. Action will."

Claire nodded. "Okay. I'll go."

Bender cleared his throat. "I'm coming too!" He insisted.

Claire narrowed her eyes. Though she was still in love with Bender, if he came with her, she knew she would botch the mission. Besides, she didn't want him to get hurt

"Sorry, Bender." She said. "I work alone."

Bender glared at her. "Why? I have experience in the sword. It will help!"

Andy nervously laughed.

"Well, sorta." Bender corrected himself.

"I also have experience." Claire said, pulling out her sword.

Sloane shot her a venomous look.

Claire ignored it. "Besides! If I'm going to be a bounty hunter, I need to work alone."

Bender ran over to Claire, gripped her shoulders and shook her. "Listen to me, Claire! This isn't a game! Watts is going to die and you're thinking of this as training? That's disgusting! Don't you care about her?"

Claire glared back. "I do! She's like my sister! I need to show her I haven't abandoned her!"

Bender let her go and stared in her eyes. A look of sadness was painted over them.

"Then... let me come. Please." He said.

Claire looked down.

"I'm sorry, Bender." She began. "I really can't."

She turned to Sloane. "Are you coming with me? Or am I going to have to drag you?"

"She gets to come?" Bender protested.

Claire shrugged. "She can help guide me."

Sloane lowered her eyes, knowing she had no choice. "I guess I'm coming."

The two turned and left the castle grounds. Past the forest, over snowy mountains and through thick, black swamps.

"Hey, Claire?" Sloane began, as they went through a wintery tundra.

Claire turned. "Yeah... Gosh it's so weird to talk to you with my mouth."

Sloane laughed. "I know. I was wondering. Why exactly do you want to be a bounty hunter?"

Claire pressed her lips into a thin line. "When I was a little girl, some moron ran a red light and put me and my family in a coma. When we awoke, a lot of time had gone by. I still haven't forgave him for taking that month off my life."

"Well, while I understand your pain, Is that all?" Sloane asked. "I mean, someday you'll have to forgive."

Claire shook her head. "No. There is one other reason. After the accident, I saved both Watts and Bender from bullies. Watching the happiness over their faces has made me realize just how much I want to avenge other people."

Sloane stared in silence. "I see... Well, one more rescue?" She asked.

Claire nodded and pulled out her sword. "Let's do this!" She began.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

(Watts)

POOF! Watts stepped out of the fireplace and shook herself off.

"I will never get used to that." She declared.

She went to the lab to talk with Amanda about Claire and Bender's potential visit and maybe plan a strategy or two, but to her surprise, found Amanda already working on a potion of sorts.

"Amanda!" Watts called out.

Amanda paused and turned.

"Welcome back Watts." She replied.

It could have been Watts's imagination, but something seemed off about Amanda.

Something about her reminded Watts of a land mine: Potential to explode if not careful.

"So..." Watts began, cautiously. "About Claire..."

"I know." Amanda murmured. "You let Claire escape."

Watts gulped. "I... I know, but I told her to come here so we could really battle it out. Fight ta the death. Do you think we..."

"You do realize your error, right?" Amanda interrupted.

"Well, ya but..."

"You let her live, even though she couldn't bring herself to kill you. No true villain can do that. So now it's my turn." Amanda added, her eyes glowing ominously.

Luanne backed up, a few beads of nervous sweat dripping off her body.

"You see." Amanda continued, "I believe I let you fight the big guns too early. This time, it's my turn to fight. All I need is your body."

Watts raised her hands. "What?" She asked.

"Your body is MINE!" Amanda screamed, raising her arms.

Six inches of flames shot up, surrounding both of them.

"You see, Watts." Amanda continued. "All those 'training sessions' were actually letting you open your soul to me. I was making you vulnerable to me with every bit of magic I pumped through you."

Watts was frozen. Something in the way Amanda was looking at her paralyzed her.

"Now your body is ready. Prepare yourself, freak." Amanda smirked, her eyes going yellow and slit-pupiled with black veins popping out around them.

She dissolved into a powder and the powder blew away.

Watts kept her guard up really high, looking around for any clues to where Amanda may be hiding.

All of a sudden, she felt her body temperature drop greatly.

She dropped on the floor, convulsing.

As she shook, she felt something reach up and pull her soul down into her body. It felt like she was falling backwards through a tunnel, the light fading and she could see nothing but black.

When she hit the bottom, she stood up and looked around.

Amanda was standing over her.

"Now lets continue." She said, stroking the inner walls, and applying the potion she was working on.

Watts gasped and doubled over as white hot pain shot through her body.

"What... are ya... doin'... to me?" She panted.

Amanda ran over to Watts and began touching different parts of her body.

Everywhere she touched, a pink fleshy tendril would shoot out and latch itself to the walls.

Watts struggled and fought, trying to break the tendrils to free herself.

"Now now." Amanda said, touching Watts's right ankle.

"The more you struggle, the faster the spirit-straws will kill you." Then her eyes widened. "On second thought..."

Then her body broke apart into thousands of big, hairy spiders.

Watts screamed and began thrashing, trying to get away, ignoring the heaviness her eyes were feeling.

Finally, the spiders transformed back into Amanda.

"You see, Watts." She continued. "My spirit-straws are sucking away your spirit and your soul. When you are gone, I'll be able to take over your body, piece of cake."

Watts looked up, fighting to stay awake, even though her vision was blurred and everything was an echo.

Suddenly, her body went through more pain as the straws removed themself from her, turned into a pink, rubbery substance and began to surround her, filling with a clear, odourless liquid.

"Well, good-bye Watts." Amanda cackled. "It's been a real slice." She added, saluting.

She closed her eyes as a few more tendrils attached themselves to her.

They shuddered as Amanda murmured some things.

Reopening her eyes, Amanda turned and flicked her wrist once more at Watts before disappearing.

Watts felt the floor underneath her break as she fell.

As she fell, she whispered. "Claire... Bender... I'm sorry... Please... Help me."

She stopped in mid-air, in a room that was pink with lots of fleshlike cables that crisscrossed everywhere and every now and then one would spark.

"Perfect. A corrupted place for a corrupted girl like me."

Then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, ignoring the fact that she was corroding.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

(Bender)

Bender glared into his hands.

"I really messed up good, didn't I?" He asked himself.

One of his best friends was dying, and he couldn't help her, and the other one wanted nothing to do with him, and he was in love with her.

"I wish we never opened that stupid book!" He snapped.

He stood up and kicked the side of the building, trying to plan out something to relieve his stress.

First he would have a nice relaxing smoke then go down to the tavern where he would drink a White Ape... or maybe two.

He reached into his pocket to pull one out.

"Hold it right there!" Someone called out.

Bender paused and turned.

Andy was standing behind him with a bitter look on his face.

"You are not smoking." He firmly said.

Bender frowned. "What gives?" he asked.

Andy crossed his arms. "Simple. It's those white, smoky things you puff on every day. For some reason, they have the princess mad at you."

"What of it?" Bender asked. "She can feel those emotions if she wants. She is human after all."

Andy held up a hand. "I know, I'm not questioning her humanity, I'm just saying, obviously you haven't read your fairy tales."

Bender rolled his eyes.

"Of course I read my fairy tales." He sneered. "This one is just so popular I can't find it anywhere in bookstores."

Andy facepalmed himself. "Well since you're so well read," he began, "tell me: What part of the fairytale has yet to happen."

Bender scratched his head. "Okay... Well, I met the princess and fell in love with her, the villain appeared and stirred the pot a bit... wait..."

Andy nodded.

"So, you're saying..." Andy nodded again.

"Claire is also in danger?" Bender asked, panic clear in his voice and his eyes widened.

"Yep." Andy said. "You got it."

"But then...Crap!" Bender yelled.

He gripped his hair with both his hands and threw his head back.

"I let Claire go alone! I'm such a fool!"

"I know." Andy said. "But you don't have to state the obvious. Now tell me: What do you plan to do to rescue the girls?"

Bender shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "I'm not that strong. I could botch everything by just pulling out my sword."

Andy went, silent for a bit. Then, without a warning, he raised his hand and smacked Bender across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You. Are. So. Full. Of. Garbage" Andy exclaimed. "You're acting like the girls are already dead, but you still have a chance to save them!"

Bender was taken aback.

Andy had completely snapped. His eyes were narrowed into slits and his teeth were gritted.

"Listen to me. You have a chance. You can save your love."

Bender lowered his eyes. "But I'm too weak. Claire even said so."

Andy slapped him again. "And you call yourself a prince."

"I didn't even want this." Bender argued.

"Maybe so, but still. You are pathetic! You have the chance to rescue the girls, and yet you're complaining about how you are pathetic. Do you know how much I have regretted killing the one I love? Well? Do you?"

Bender stared aghast as tears began dripping out of Andy's eyes.

"And the sad thing was, I had the opportunity to save her. Instead I let her die."

Bender remained quiet. "We're kinda pathetic... aren't we?" He asked in a sad attempt to lighten the mood.

Andy shot Bender a warning look, before his face relaxed into something that looked like...defeat.

"No. I am. You still have a chance to redeem yourself. Just tell me though, Are you going to do it?"

Bender remained silent. Finally, he smiled.

"Yes." He whispered.

Andy smiled through his tears.

"That's what I like to hear." He said.

Bender got up. "Lets go." He said.

Andy went to the stables and let out two horses.

"To help us go faster." He explained.

Bender hopped on his horse, kicked it into high gear, and the horse ran like crazy.

When the guys got to a black swamp, the horses cowered away.

"From here on out we go by foot." Andy said.

He dismounted his horse.

"Go on back to the stables." He said, kindly.

The horses took off so fast, Bender was only just able to jump off.

Trudging through the swamp, Bender turned to Andy.

"Do the horses really know where to go?" He asked.

Andy nodded. "Horses are smarter than we give them credit for."

When they got through the swamp, they saw a wintery tundra awaiting them.

"Now listen to me." Andy began, calmly. "When we go through the tundra, we will be in The Dark Castle. There the citizens don't take to kindly to foreigners, but near the outskirts is where Watts and Claire await... and another great force."

"A...another?" Bender asked in surprise.

Andy nodded. "She is also a spirit, but not like Sloane or I. Instead, she is every type of evil in one package. I'm not completely familiar with her powers, but her name sets fear into the hearts of everyone who hears it."

"And what is this terrifying name?" Bender asked, slightly curious, but also impatient to go and save his friends.

"Her name is... Amanda Jones." He said, saying her name as ominously as possible.

"Amanda Jones?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. "What's so scary about 'Amanda Jones'? It's the name of a song in our world."

Andy shot his companion a look. "Maybe so, but if you saw even half the stuff she did, you wouldn't be laughing. Now let's go."

The two of them nodded and headed into the tundra.

Halfway through, Bender looked slightly up and saw a silhouette of a castle.

"Please be okay." He whispered.

I decided to hang everything and keep writing until everything is posted.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

(Claire)

"So, you need to understand, Amanda is nothing to sneeze at." Sloane finished explaining as they finished the torturous walk through The Dark Castle.

Everywhere they went, someone would throw rotten food or dump muddy sludge on them.

While they were getting assaulted, Slaone would calmly explain certain things about Amanda, pausing every now and then when Claire would go and start a fight with an assailant.

When they cleaned themselves off, they finally saw Amanda's hideout. "Once we go through these doors," Sloane began, "There's no turning back."

Claire gulped when she got a better look at the building: It was very tall, dark and angular.

"So, Watts is in there?" She asked.

Sloane nodded. "Yes. I am afraid so."

Claire trembled. The thought of her best friend in there, and dying, if not already dead, made her want to barf, but she kept it in.

"Let's do this." She whispered.

The two threw open the door, and Claire pulled out her sword, ready to fight off any incoming danger, but to her surprise, there was nothing.

"She must have been expecting us." Sloane whispered.

"Why are you whispering then?" Claire asked.

Sloane paused and turned. "Element of surprise." She explained.

"I don't think that counts." Claire replied.

The two girls shot each other a look, nodded and went back to their mission. They walked down hallway after hallway, each one was adorned with torn tapestries and busts of former villains Sarax had taken under her wing.

"I hope Watts's okay." Claire whispered, more to herself, as she saw an old blood stain on a wall.

She closed her eyes and an image of Watts lying in a pool of blood appeared in her head. In this image, Watts was beaten, stabbed, and shot multiple times.

Claire shook her head to clear the image and shuddered.

"Quiet!" Sloane hissed. "We're almost at Amanda's lab."

She pointed at a pair of huge double doors. Just by looking at them, Claire felt opening them would be like opening Pandora's box.

She almost wanted to turn and head back to the castle.

Sloane seemed to sense Claire's hesitation, because she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I know this is scary. You are about to battle the biggest force of evil, and unprepared as well. Just remember, Watts may be breathing her last breath while you're out here, hesitating."

As soon as those last words were said, Claire narrowed her eyes.

"Watts isn't going to die." She firmly said. "Not if I can help it!"

With that, she kicked the door open and ran inside.

To her joy, standing in the middle of the lab, unmarred and unblemished, was Watts.

"Watts!" Claire cried out. "I'm glad you're alright."

Watts looked up and lifted her hand. Immediately, Claire's throat began to close.

"W...Watts..." She choked out, then she got a good look at Watts.

Her eyes had gone yellow, slit-pupiled and had black veins popping out around the skin.

"W...What's going...on?" She gasped.

Watts chuckled. "Impressive, huh? She asked, in a voice that wasn't hers. While the Watts she knew had a cute twang when she got angry, this voice was sleek and seductive.

"Y...You're not...Watts." Claire struggled.

"Clever little girl." The fake Watts smirked, letting Claire go.

"The one you called Watts is no more." Then she looked over Watson's shoulder. "Ah, Sloane, so nice to see you again." She said.

Claire turned and saw Sloane standing in the doorway. Her cute little features were scrunched up into a look of menace.

"Amanda Jones." She cooly said. "Let's stop the lies. What did you do to Watts."

The imposter chuckled. "Watts? I already told you. She is no more. As of recently, she ceases to exist. You're too late to save her! You're too late! Her soul is gone. She officially belongs to me, Amanda Jones, the spirit of fairytale villains."

Claire dropped to her knees, tears filling her eyes, feeling like she was punched in the stomach.

"No." She whispered, pounding the ground. "No! It can't be!" She screamed, looking up.

The tears were flowing quite freely now.

"Yes." Amanda said, smiling, all the while showing off razor-sharp fangs. "You see, being a spirit, I am quite old, and every now and then my body dies. By using dear, sweet, Watts, by tapping into her deepest fears, I was able to take control of her. She was my new, and perhaps, my best, puppet ever. Now, let's fight it out. You versus me."

Amanda began to glow a deep black. "Well, don't just sit there." She said, advancing, "you have to think fast."

She raised her hand and a black ball began to form.

"Oh well, if you're so willing to die..." She cackled, raising her arm.

She was about to throw the ball at Claire, when a sword came out of nowhere and hit her hand.

"Ow!" Amanda cried, pulling her hand back. "What the...?" She began.

Claire turned to the doorway, and to her surprise, and pleasure, saw Bender and Andy standing in the doorway with looks that could burn holes through sheet metal.

"Bender!" Claire cried out.

"I told you throwing the sword will help." Bender gloated to Andy.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't forget about Watts and Claire." He added, gesturing to the two.

Claire got up and went over to him.

"Don't be fooled. That isn't Watts... we were too late." She said, quietly crying.

Bender gasped. "No!" He said.

Claire nodded.

Amanda began laughing, then suddenly her body began shuddering. She put her hands to her head. When she pulled her hands away, still shaking, her eyes went back to Watts's colour.

"Guys!" She screamed, in Watts's voice, which was dripping with panic. "I... I'm sorry! I... Help me!" she began, before her eyes went back to yellow and veiny.

"You shut up!" Amanda screamed. Then she turned back to Bender and Claire.

"Shall we continue?" She asked, forming another ball of darkness.

Claire gasped. Was she just hallucinating? No. Bender looked like he saw it too.

"Watts can still be saved." She murmured.

Turning to Amanda, an idea formed in her brain.

"Wait." She said.

Amanda stopped forming the ball and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Let her go."

"Not a chance." Amanda hissed. "Her soul belongs to me, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Claire hung her head. "I knew this was going to happen. That's why I have a proposition for you." She said.

"Claire?" Sloane asked from behind. "Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" Bender asked.

Claire ignored both of them. "Then take mine." She said.

"No!" Bender screamed, running to stop the ordeal.

Amanda sent a blast of energy at him knocking him back, then she turned back to Claire.

"You would give me your soul in exchange for Watts's?"

Claire nodded, trying to hide her fear. "You can have my soul, do as you please with it, but please. Just let Watts go."

"No, Claire!" Bender screamed. "Please don't!"

Claire turned to face Bender.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Then she turned back to Amanda.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked.

Amanda's face curled into an evil smile. "It's done then." She hissed.

She snapped her fingers and a barrier surrounded both of them.

"This will only hurt a minute." She added. Flexing her hands, they turned pale and ghostly.

Claire closed her eyes, anticipating the pain. She felt the hands gently prod at her mouth until she opened up. With that single move, the hands reached down until they found Claire's soul.

She screamed and writhed in pain as she felt herself get pried away from the shell she called a body.

Once she was out, she waited for Watts to be free.

"Oh, do you know what slipped my mind?" Amanda asked, creating a pink bubble around Claire, filling it with a liquid, "I never keep my end of a bargain. Is that a problem?"

Claire screamed as she went flying into Amanda's body.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

(Watts)

"How long have I been down here?" Watts asked herself.

She knew she didn't have much time left, as fighting to communicate with Bender and Claire really drained her. The pain in her body had subdued quite a bit, or maybe she adjusted to it, she wasn't sure. As she closed her eyes, she started trying to remember things, but to her surprise, she found she was losing memories.

"Let's see..." She began. "My name is... W...W..." She opened up her eyes in shock. "I forgot my name." She whispered.

She closed her eyes and tears spilled out.

"I guess I lost everything." She whispered. "I won't be able to see the sun set or rise, I won't be able to see Bender or Claire again..."

She curled up into a ball, wincing at the pain.

"Why did my life turn out this way? Was I just a puppet to Amanda?" She asked.

She closed her eyes again, waiting for death to take her.

"Watts!" Someone called.

Watts opened one eye.

"Watts!"

"Is that my name?" Watts asked herself. "Who are you?" She called out.

"It's me! Claire!"

Watts uncurled and looked around.

"Claire?" She asked. "Where are ya?"

Turning, she saw a second pink ball.

"Claire! Is that you?" Watts asked, swimming as close to the ball as she could. Inside it, Claire was floating, her auburn hair floating everywhere, making her look like an exotic fish.

"Watts!" Claire cried out, swimming to the edge. A tear slid out of both their eyes as they got as close as possible without breaking the balls.

"Watts..." Claire began.

Watts cocked her head to the side.

"Y...you're naked." Claire said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Watts's eyes widened as she curled back into the ball, trying to censor herself out.

"I'm just glad I finally found you. The real you." Claire said.

Watts hung her head. "Claire. I'm not long for this world."

"Don't you dare say that!" Claire snapped. "Listen to me, Watts. You are not dying! We are getting out of this. Together."

Watts snorted. "I deserve this." She said.

Claire shook her head. "That is the biggest wad of bull I ever heard." She said. "Do you even know why I'm here? Well, do you?"

Watts shook her head.

"I'm here because I sacrificed my soul in an attempt to save you!" She said.

Watts's eyes widened. "But why?" She asked.

Claire smiled sweetly. "Remember in kindergarten, when I ditched popularity to befriend you?"

"Ya, You're always doing something to help me."

Claire smiled. "You and Bender. I love you both, so much." she said. "I figured, if Amanda had my soul, maybe she would let you go."

Watts went quiet. The two floated in silence.

"You love me?" Watts finally asked in surprise.

Claire nodded. "Yeah. Not in the romantic way, mind you, but I always thought that, if I had a sister, I'd want her to be just like you."

Watts looked at her best friend. Tears began to drip out of her eyes.

"Claire... I'm so sorry for how I behaved! You didn't deserve it!"

"Already forgotten." Claire smiled.

"But to be honest with ya..." Watts began, "everything I said to you... and Bender... but especially you... I was jealous."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Jealous? Of me?" She asked. "Why?"

"Well, ever since we were kids, you were the one that got more attention. You had guys chase ya, family that loved ya, and you weren't a social freak... until you chose to slum with me."

Claire laughed.

"Funny?" Watts asked.

"My life isn't as rosy as you make it sound." Claire replied. "And to be honest... I wanted my life to be like yours."

Watt's jaw dropped.

"Why?" She asked. "I get neglected, I'm an outcast, guys'd rather hurt themselves then kiss me. So why do ya want to be like me?"

Claire lowered her eyes. "Ever since that car crash, I've been babied by everyone around me... except you and Bender, of course. I guess, if the crash hadn't happened, I'd be able to spend more time alone, without my family acting like I'm made of China."

The girls went silent for a bit longer.

"Well, being alone 24/7 ain't a good life to live. But I do know something really good about being me."

"Oh?" Claire asked. "What is that?"

"Knowing you." Watts said.

Claire smiled back at her friend. Watts felt like all the drama between them had evaporated, and if it wasn't for the fact they were in bubbles, and naked, she would have gone and hugged her.

"Same here, Watts." Claire replied.

Just as Watts felt the last sliver of awkwardness fall away, a bright white light shone in the distance.

The girls turned to face it.

The light grew bigger, and brighter until, all at once it faded and a beautiful girl stepped out. She looked like she and Claire would share a similar personality, but her eyes were a dark black and covered with black make-up and her hair was black and covered over her eyes. She was wearing all black.

"Am I dead?" Watts asked.

The figure shook her head.

"No. Not yet."

Claire turned immediately. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

The girl nodded. "Yes." She said in a fluty voice. "My name is Alison."

"Alison." The girls breathed.

"Yes." She repeated. "I was the princess before you."

"Why are you here then?" Watts asked.

"Listen to my story, little ones." Alison replied. "It may be my last chance to state the truth of why I died."


	19. Chapter 19

We're almost finished the story. Now let's spin the wheel again to determine my next and final character I am to add... Okay, he'll do. Note, I have no real issues w this character... Except maybe the ending of his movie...

Chapter 18

(Bender)

"No... Claire." Bender cried, cradling her body, tears dripping out of his eyes. "Please open your eyes." He whispered.

He, Sloane and Andy had taken Claire's body out of the room and into the hall for safety. Andy laid a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bender." He whispered. "But you're talking to an empty shell now."

Bender looked at Andy, his eyes wide and moist, then he looked back at Claire, he hugged her tightly. "I...I never even got to tell her I love her." He sobbed.

Andy blinked in surprise, then he gulped. "You... you still have a chance to tell her."

"How?" Bender asked. "I can't sell my soul for hers, that won't work, and we may not even end up in the same place."

Andy looked down at Claire's body as well. "You don't have to sacrifice your soul either. Her soul may be gone, but true love's kiss can save her."

"True love's kiss?" Bender asked in surprise. "You're saying, if I kiss Claire right here, and now I can bring back her soul?"

Andy nodded.

Bender thought about Claire. He wanted to save her so badly, but something about it felt wrong.

"I can't." He whispered.

Andy's eyes widened. "Why not? Don't you love her?" He asked.

Bender nodded. "I do love her. So much! It's just that... This is my first kiss... and I'm pretty sure it's her's too, and the fact that she's not awake to enjoy it with me... It'll almost be like I raped her."

With those words, Claire's left hand went a purple-blue and began to wrinkle.

"What's happening?" Bender asked, almost dropping her.

Andy gasped. "It's started already."

"What the heck...? Why is she... shriveling up?" Bender shrieked.

"Well," Andy began, "you see... because her soul's been away for too long, her body is dying. The more her body dies, the more at risk her soul is."

"At risk?"

"Basically, she'll vanish. Just like Watts."

Bender looked down. Claire's face was twisted into a look of discomfort and pain.

"But... what if she doesn't love me?" He asked. "Then she won't awaken!"

Andy sighed. "I think it's time I told you the story of Alison."

"What will that accomplish?" Bender asked.

Andy closed his eyes. "You see... After hearing our story, you may reconsider your choice in not kissing Claire."

Bender looked up. "Okay, I'm all ears. Let's hear this story."

Andy closed his eyes and wiped his hand across the wall. To Bender's surprise, the wall melted away and a blue, sparkly portal appeared in its place.

"I didn't know you could do that." Bender replied.

Andy turned. "Yeah, but that's not important."

Andy took Bender and pulled him up.

"Look after Claire." Bender said to Sloane.

Sloane nodded. "Please be back soon."

Andy nodded and took Bender by the hand, pulling him into the portal.

When the got through, Bender was back in the room where he first met Andy.

Looking closer, he saw a younger looking Andy talking to another boy who was around Bender's age. This boy wasn't very buff with cobalt eyes and thick wavy locks of hair.

"Hello." Younger Andy was saying, a huge smile on his face. "My name is Andrew. I am the spirit of Fairy tale princes. What's your name?"

The boy smirked. "My name is Blaine McDonough."

"Okay, can I call you Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Andrew?" Bender asked Andy.

Andy shot him a warning look, his face burning pink. "That was my name back then." He said.

Bender shrugged then turned back to Blaine. "He looks like a jerk."

"He was." Andy said, glaring at Blaine, who was ogling himself in the mirror. "That was how I met Blaine, the first prince I was supposed to train."

He moved his hand in a wiping motion and the scene melted away.

In this scene, Blaine and Andrew were in the training grounds, training with swords.

"You're really good at this." Andy said, summoning another guy.

Blaine took him down in no time then turned to Andy. "I know. I was training under the best before I became a prince. Now if you're done drooling, I'm going to find myself a hottie and make her my princess."

He tossed the sword on the ground and ran to the stables, leaving Andrew to clean up.

Andy changed the scene again.

In this scene, Blaine and Andrew were in A Land Far, Far, Away when they heard someone singing a beautiful song.

The two of them searched for the source, when they finally saw her: a beautiful young girl. She had shaggy black hair, the colour of burnt coal, and a black dress with grey ribbons and black eyes.

She was sitting on the ground, singing to a bunch of animals.

Bender watched in surprise as Andrew seemed to melt into her music.

Blaine however ran to the girl, screaming "Get away, you rabid animals! No one likes you."

When he chased the animals away, he turned to the girl.

"Hello, hot..." Then his eyes widened in recognition.

"Alison?" He asked in surprise.

"Blaine?" The girl shrieked.

She slapped Blaine across the face.

"Freak!" She screamed before running back into the castle.

"That's Alison?" Bender asked.

Andy nodded, wiping away a stray tear.

"She acts like Claire..." Bender replied. "A gothic Claire."

Andy wiped the scene away and this time, it was replaced with Andrew and Alison.

"So, Blaine and I have to marry?" Alison asked, a look of disgust on her face.

"I know." Andrew said. "Knowing him, he was most likely the murderer of chivalry, but you have to do this to get out of the book. You can break up afterwards."

Alison frowned. "Let me think about it." She finally said.

Andy wiped the scene away again.

Now Alison was being held hostage by a man who was wearing all black and had a hood up so no-one could see his face.

Blaine was fighting hard to save her, but Bender noticed, the whole time, her eyes were glued to Andrew.

When Blaine defeated the man, he cut Alison free.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Alison looked like she threw up in her mouth, but finally faked a smile.

"Yes." She whispered. "I will."

Bender turned to look at Andrew and noticed a lone tear trickling down his face.

"I guess..." Andy whispered, "I guess I had always loved her." He said, wiping the scene away.

The next bunch of scenes all showed the same thing, Alison and Andrew spending one-on-one time together, smiling and laughing, but Bender could tell Andrew's smiles weren't from the heart.

In ne scene, Alison turned to Andrew.

"Can I call you Andy?" She asked.

Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

Alison shrugged. "Because we're friends, right?"

Andrew gulped and fought back a tear. "Yeah..." He said.

Alison grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't be late for the wedding tomorrow." She said, giggling.

"Um... Princess Alison?" younger Andy asked suddenly.

Alison turned. "Yes, Andy?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"I... I was wondering..." Andy began, tugging on his earring nervously.

"Are you... Do you love..."

"Do I love?" Alison asked in surprise.

"Do you love...Blaine?" he asked.

Alison giggled. "Silly Andy." She said. "I'm marrying him tomorrow."

She got up and left. Andy on the other hand clenched his fists and glared at them.

The older Andy wiped the scene away.

He made a weird noise as he did so, and Bender knew bad things were to happen.

In this scene, Alison was in a wedding dress.

She had tied a white ribbon around her hair into a headband and was wearing a white, sleeveless wedding dress.

The door opened and Andy came in.

"You look beautiful." he said to her, handing her a bouquet.

Alison turned. Her eyes were pink and puffy.

"Alison?" Jim asked.

"I... I can't." She whispered. "I can't marry him."

"Why not? Don't go getting cold feet!" Andy panicked.

"I don't love him." Alison said. "I...I love... you." She said.

Andy's jaw fell open.

"Oh, Ally..." He said.

Alison ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"I love you. I want to marry you, not him. Can we please run away together?"

Andy responded by tilting Alison's head up and gently kissing her on the lips. That kiss said many things, but they all ended with 'I love you too.'

When they pulled apart, Alison let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Alison!" Andy screamed. "Alison! What's wrong?"

Alison responded by throwing up blood.

"Alison!" Andy yelled again.

His scream attracted Sloane and Blaine.

When they reached the room, Alison had already gone limp.

Slowly, her body began to crystallize.

"Ally..." Andy whispered again as her body smashed and the pieces fluttered away.

"You..." Blaine began. "You murderer! You killed my fiancée!"

Bender watched the scene in horror.

Turning back to Andy, the real Andy, he saw tears were spilling from his eyes.

"Now you know." He said. "Let's go back."

The two went back through the portal, where Sloane was on the floor, holding Claire who's body was starting to go grey and had shriveled up like an old lady.

Bender went over to Sloane and took Claire.

Stroking her hair, he whispered "I love you." Before leaning in and kissing her...on the cheek.

"Wrong!" Andy interjected. "Start again."

Bender looked back down at Claire and sighed.

Closing his eyes, he leaned over and gently kissed Claire on the lips.

The second their lips made contact, a glow began emitting from Claire's body.

A scream was heard from the lab and a white light came through the door. It hit Claire and sunk into her body.

After a few seconds, her skin went back to normal and she opened her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

My last chapter staring Claire, 2 more chapters left and an epilogue.

Chapter 19

(Claire)

Claire groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She felt like she had just gotten off the craziest roller coaster.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"You lost your soul for a bit." Bender gently explained.

"Bender kissed you to wake you up." Sloane continued, giggling.

"Although, he was quite hesitant." Andy finished, keeping a blank look.

When the words sunk in, Claire felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Bender finally kissing her, but when Andy told his part of the story, they immediately burned up.

Turning to Bender, she slapped him across the face.

"What the heck?" Bender asked, rubbing his cheek.

"I should ask you the same." Claire said. "Am I really that unattractive?" She asked, punching Bender on the chest multiple times.

Bender shook his head. "No! It's not like that!"

"Then why the hesitation?" She asked. She stopped punching him and just looked at him with tired eyes.

To her surprise, Bender grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Bender tilted her head up so they were locking eyes.

"It's because I wanted our first kiss to be like this. Both of us lucid, and the kiss to be consensual."

Claire closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

"Claire..." Bender whispered.

Claire looked up. She loved the way he said her name. It lit her blood on fire.

"I love you, Claire." He whispered. "After we leave the book, can we try a relationship?"

Claire smiled and nuzzled him. "Of course."

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. "Oh no!" She screamed. "Watts!" She looked back up. "Bender, I know you probably don't trust her, but we need to save her!"

Bender rested his hands on Claire's shoulders. "What can we do. She's probably dead by now."

Claire shook her head. "No. When I was gone, I saw her. I spoke with her. She's alive, but she's suffering. We... We need to help her!"

When Bender's eyes saddened, Claire saw red.

"Fine!" She screamed. "Watts is our friend! I'm going to get her myself!"

"How?" Sloane asked.

Claire cracked her knuckles. "When my soul was one with Amanda, I realized there was a glitch."

"Glitch?"

Claire nodded. "You see, some of Amanda's memories and powers have passed on to me... and maybe Watts as well."

Andy stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"Are you for real?" He asked, then ducked as a ray of energy came shooting at him.

"Did that answer the question?" Claire asked, blowing the smoke off her finger.

Andy shot her a look. "Okay, okay. Shouldn't you be tapping into those stolen memories to find a way?"

"Shut up! I'm thinking!" Claire hissed.

She closed her eyes as she went through memory after memory.

Finally, she stumbled upon one memory that seemed to be of use.

"I got it." She said.

She threw open the door and ran in.

"Amanda!" She called, angrily.

Amanda turned in surprise. When she saw Claire standing behind her, glaring holes though her, she smirked.

"Back for round two?" she asked.

Claire smirked. "You have no idea."

She dodged a blast Amanda sent her and ran to the potion shelf.

"Hey!" Amanda snapped. "Stay away from those! They aren't your's to mess with."

Claire finished scanning the potion shelf then ran to Amanda.

"What do you plan to do?" Amanda asked. "In a few short minutes, Watts will be gone, and I, Amanda Jones, will reign supreme."

"That's what you think." Claire countered, and before anything could be said, she held her hands in a gun style.

"What do you plan on doing?" Amanda mocked. "Point me to death?"

"Shut up." Claire responded and jerked her hands up.

A beam shot out of her fingers and hit Amanda in the stomach. Sarax shrieked in pain and surprise as a portal opened right where the beam hit.

"There's my cue." Claire replied.

She ran towards the portal.

Closing her eyes, she braced herself for impact, but to her surprise, she felt herself go light.

Turning in surprise, she saw her body crumple to the ground.

"What the...?" She began.

Turning back around, she saw she was already back in Watts's body.

"That was odd." She thought, then she clenched her fists. "I have to save her."

She started floating down to where she knew Watts was kept.

"Watts!" She called out. "Where are you?"

"Claire!" Someone faintly responded.

Claire quickly followed the response until she came to the pink ball where Watts was held.

"Watts." She said, startling the young girl.

Watts didn't look so good. She was translucent and slightly green, she was struggling to keep her eyes open and she was really skinny.

"C...Claire?" She asked.

Claire nodded. "I'm here to help you." She gently said.

Watts quietly laughed. "It's too late for me."

"No!" Claire said. "It's not. I know you're tired, I know you feel like giving up, but it's not your time yet. We're going to get out of here alive. All three of us. We're going to graduate, get jobs, and you'll be the bridesmaid at me and Bender's wedding."

Watts stared blankly. "So ya finally..."

"Yes." Claire said.

She pulled out her sword and sliced the ball open.

The liquid spilled out as Watts began to fall.

Claire was fast and caught her.

"Come on, Watts." She said. "We just have to kick Amanda out of your body and you'll be okay."

Watts made a tiny sound, and Claire knew it mean 'okay'.

Claire pulled Watts up higher and higher until they came to the place where the soul was held. Inside, Amanda was controlling everything.

Claire ran to attack the intruder, but to her surprise, a blast knocked her back.

"C...Claire..." Watts choked out.

"I'm fine." She said.

Amanda burst into laughter. "You really think you can defeat me? The only one who can defeat me is her, and she'll be dead in 10, 9, 8..."

Claire was immediately at her friend's side.

"I'm sorry..." Watts whispered as her eyes slid shut.

Claire's own eyes filled with tears.

"I told you, you aren't going to die!" She hissed.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial of sunny-yellow liquid. She pulled out the cork and held it to Claire's mouth.

"Now drink." She hissed, tipping it in her mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

Watts last chapter.

Chapter 20

(Watts)

There was a bright light that seemed to be calling to Watts, and she had the strongest urge to follow it.

As she stepped closer, and closer, the pain and sounds began to fade away. She was one step away when suddenly, she felt something pull her back.

She opened her eyes and felt an odd warmth spread through her body. She also noticed her mouth tasted slightly like caramel.

Sitting up, she saw Claire with her head hung, and Amanda laughing evilly.

The two looked up, and when they saw Watts was back among the living, Claire's face was a mask of joy while Amanda's spouted terror.

"How... When... What...?" Amanda sputtered.

"Simple." Claire said. "I restored her to her former glory. She still has her powers, but her life has been almost restored."

"How could you have known?" Amanda asked, then she turned to Watts. "Did you squeal?"

Watts raised her hands in defence. "No, I promise! Please don't hurt me!"

Claire jumped in front of her friend. "Watt didn't blab. I found out. I absorbed some of your memories." She explained.

Watts looked at her friend in awe. Not only had Claire stood up for her, but she hadn't called Watts 'Watt' in years!

She smiled as another wave of energy blasted through her.

Standing up completely, she felt her soul expand.

"All of ya..." She calmly began, "Get. Outta. Me."

Claire smiled and saluted. "Roger! Good to have you back, Watts." With that, she vanished.

Watts smiled, then turned to Amanda.

"And you." She growled, stalking over to Amanda.

Amanda remained firm. "This is MY body now." She argued.

Watts growled back. "For the last time, Get outta me!" She screamed.

She held her body in star form and an electric current came rushing out. The tethers that were attached to Amanda let go and she vanished.

As she vanished, she cried out "This is only round 1. When you get back into your body, dance for me, Watts."

Watts inhaled and went to where Amanda was originally standing. She closed her eyes and felt her spirit expand until it filled her body. When her eyes readjusted, she saw Bender and Claire staring over her, looks of concern on both of their faces.

"I'm okay." She said. She got up and turned to Amanda. "I'll be even better once we destroy this demon."

"Let's roll!" Bender cried out, and the three of them sprung to action.

Claire angrily ripped off the bottom of her dress, ignoring the protesting from Sloane, while she and Bender pulled out their swords and Watts loaded up some energy blasts.

The three of them ran towards Amanda, but every attack they tried to land, Amanda would dodge, cackling with a smug face each time.

"This witch is TICKIN' ME OFF!" Watts snarled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Claire replied, slashing at Amanda, who mearly sidestepped, casting a beam that knocked Bender's oncoming sword out of his hand.

As he scurried to recover it, Amanda erupted into a barrage of laughter.

"Don't you little freaks see?" she asked. "I am invincible! Try as you may, you can't harm me! That's what makes me strong."

"It's no use." Bender said, distraught. "We can't beat her, she's immortal."

"Watts, you worked with Amanda." Claire said, "Did she leave you any clues?"

Watts shook her head. "No, she focused more on me to accidentally expose a weakness."

"What about that mind thing?" Bender asked.

Watts's eyes lit up. "Of course!" She said.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus, but for some reason, nothing happened.

"Aren't you going to do it?" Claire asked.

Watts's eyes burst open. "I can't. It's that potion ya gave me, it's takin' away my powers!"

"No!" Claire yelped. "I'm so sorry, Watts." she said. "I wanted to save you. You were going cold as ice and..."

"That's it!" Bender cried out.

The girls turned and looked at him.

"You have an idea?" They asked.

Bender nodded. "We can't kill Amanda, but we can stop her."

"How?" Watts asked.

Claire's eyes suddenly lit up. "Cold as ice! Bender! You're a genius!" She turned to Watts. "Did Amanda teach you any ice powers?"

Watts nodded. "Yah, but why?"

Claire grinned. "Because on the count of three, we're going to freeze this witch and put an end to her tyranny."

Watts smiled back. "I like the way you think."

She got some ice powers ready and loaded.

"One." Claire began, "Two... Three!"

The girls began shooting ice beams from their hands at Amanda.

The second they hit her body, she began to ice over.

"It's working!" Claire cried out.

Watts smiled back, but it was short-lived. In no time, her ice powers began to wane.

"Not good!" She yelped.

Bender saw what was happening and ran behind Watts. Wrapping his arms around her, he gave her a bone-crunching hug.

That hug caused Watts to spit out some of the most powerful ice ever.

When the girls were finished, all that was left was a nine foot ice block with Amanda Jones somewhere in the middle.

"We're in trouble when she melts," Claire began, "But it should hold until then."

Andy and Sloane happily came over to congratulate them.

During the hugs, a soft 'I'm proud of you' was heard.

Turning in surprise, the five saw a bright ball of light that was descending to the ground. It flickered a bit before Alison stepped out.

She went to Watts, Claire and Bender, smiling serenely.

"I'm very proud of you three." She said. "You were able to overcome the obstacles and defeat Amanda, with bravery, trust, love and compassion."

The three grinned happily.

Alison hugged them all before turning to Andy and Sloane.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sloane whispered.

She took the three and led them to the opposite end of the room.

"Ally..." Andy began, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry!" He said. "I was selfish and I killed you! That can never be atoned."

Alison gasped and took his face in her hands.

"Oh, Andrew." She said. "You think it was the kiss that killed me?"

Andy nodded.

Alison shook her head. "It wasn't. I couldn't bear to marry Blaine, and in fear of... you not loving me, I took some pills Amanda offered me. She said it would end my suffering...I thought they were duds. But they just took a while."

Andy became a basket case, tears dripping from his eyes, and a bit of snot too.

"Ally..." He whispered. "I love you. So much!"

Alison hugged him tightly. "I know, but I also know, we can never be together."

Andy wiped his eyes. "I know. You being dead and me... well, not being able to die..."

Alison laughed, though her eyes were dripping with tears too. "Andy. You can keep me alive in your heart, but don't throw your life away. You can still love me, but don't forget, you can also love others."

Andy smiled through his tears. "That will be so hard." He whispered.

"I know." Alison replied.

She leaned forward and kissed Andy on the mouth. His eyes widened until he finally melted into it as well.

As the two of them stood kissing, the other four were watching, amused.

"Do I detect a hint of tongue?" Bender asked.

Andy responded by flipping him off and Watts and Claire slapped Bender simultaneously.

Sublety was never his strong suit.

After a bit, Alison faded away, leaving Andy standing there absorbing the last few seconds of that moment.

Finally, he lowered his head and headed back to the others.

"Andy?" Sloane asked.

"I'll be okay." Andy said. "Now let's get our heroes home. Their story is finished."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

(Bender)

After the three of them were restored to the looks they had prior to entering the book, and Sloane drained Claire and Watts of their powers, the three stood by a swirly portal, saying good-bye to their mentors.

Sloane went and hugged them, while Andy shook their hands.

"It was fun." Sloane said, her voice choking up a bit.

Andy nodded in agreement.

"From now on," Sloane began, "The three of you will be busts in your respectable hall of fames."

The three looked at each other and beamed proudly.

"We'll miss you." Bender said.

Watts nodded, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't do good-byes very well, I'm just gonna go now."

She turned and walked through the portal.

"Now, don't forget Alison's words." Bender said, grinning.

Andy nodded.

"It's funny." He said. "Even though you're a total pain in the butt," He began, ""You may be my favourite prince."

Bender felt his pride inflate.

"Well, the bar hasn't been set very high." He joked.

Jim smiled and turned to look at Sloane.

Sloane was hugging Claire good-bye.

Suddenly, when Sloane let Claire go, Andy took ahold of her and kissed her.

Bender's jaw dropped and Claire's eyes bugged out.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Bender asked, feeling confused.

When Andy stopped kissing Sloane, she responded by slapping him across the face, but Bender couldn't help notice she was still licking her lips.

"Nah." Andy said. "Felt nothing."

Bender smirked before turning back to Claire.

"We should be heading back, huh?" He asked.

Claire looked up and smiled at him.

"I still want that relationship with you when we're back home." Bender joked.

"Deal." Claire smiled.

They leaned in and kissed.

When they broke apart, Bender brushed away a strand of auburn hair out of Claire's eyes.

Holding hands, they lept through the portal. the walls were lined with blue, black and white swirls. They clung together for dear life, for fear they would lose each other.

When the end finally came, they were tossed onto the sidewalk with a force that knocked them out.

Bender opened his eyes first.

"Girls?" He asked.

Claire and Watts got up, rubbing their heads.

"I had the most bizarre dream." Bender said "And my head feels like it had bricks smashed over it."

Watts and Claire stared in surprise. "We did too." They said. "Our heads also really hurt!"

Suddenly, Claire pointed to Bender.

"Your beard!" She said.

Bender reached down and rubbed his chin. "My beard's gone? It wasn't a dream?"

Claire started looking around.

"Where's my book?" She asked.

The three of them hunted everywhere, but the book was gone.

"This is bizarre!" Claire commented.

They were about to get up, when a teacher stepped out.

"Come on, you three." She said, "school ended three minutes ago!"

The three stared at each other again.

"Virtually, no time has passed?" Claire asked in surprise.

The others shrugged.

"Let's go home." Bender said. The three of them got up and headed back home.

When they got to the fork in the road where they separated, Watts inhaled.

"I'm gonna tell Dad I'm movin out." She began.

Bender and Claire stared in shock.

"Where will you go?" They asked.

Watts shrugged. "I have an aunt that lives not too far from here, I'll see if I can crash for the night, then figure out things from there. Better that then being ignored the rest of my life."

"Good luck, Watts." Claire said, hugging her friend.

Watts smiled back. "I'll be okay. Good luck with your relationship."

She headed down her path, her head held high.

Bender and Claire watched as Watts headed off.

"She'll be fine." Bender said

"You heading home?" Claire asked.

Bender shook his head. "No. I'm going to be a good boyfriend and walk my girlfriend home."

He took Claire by the hand and the two of them headed to her house. Halfway there, Bender spotted a trashcan.

He thought of the sticks inside his coat.

Letting go, he stepped back.

"Bender?" Claire asked.

He smiled. "This is for you, Claire."

He pulled out the carton of cigarettes and tossed them in the trash.

"I quit." He said, smiling.

Claire ran to him and threw her arms around him, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Bender." She said.

Bender smiled down at the girl.

"I love you too, Claire." He said.

"Samantha-Claire." Claire said.

Bender raised an eyebrow. Usually, Claire hated that name.

"Huh?" He asked.

Claire looked up, her eyes were shining.

"Call me Samantha-Claire. The day I changed my name, I vowed, only people who have won my heart can call me by my true name."

"Samantha-Claire." Bender breathed. "And, in that case, you can call me John."

His girlfriend beamed happily as she took him by the hand once more.

As the three of them headed to their destinations, they thought of their journey, and knew they would never forget Sloane, Andy or even Amanda Jones.

not done yet. Check out my epilogue.


	23. Chapter 23

Final chapter

Epilogue

"And they lived happily ever after." The person reading it paused and thew the book away.

"Happily ever after?" He asked, with disgust.

He looked up to reveal himself as the owner of the bookstore.

He angrily stood up and glared at two silhouettes.

"What is wrong with you two?" He asked, picking up the book and holding it up.

"I sent you to make me a new script for a kids movie, and you bring back this! This isn't for kids! There's underage drinking, smoking, cusses coming out the wazoo! Why did you stamp a childish cliché on the end?"

One of the figures shrunk back. "I know, Mr. John Highes. It's just, the three of them were very different then what we anticipated."

"Y...yeah..." The other one said. "We're sorry."

John Hughes re-read the ending. "If you wanted a proper ending, you could have put something like 'The three of them lived until they were old and shriveled, but the adventure still lived on in their hearts!' That's a proper ending."

The two silhouettes hung their heads in sadness.

Mr. Hughes's face softened. "But I am happy that this story wasn't destroyed, unlike the last one."

The two silhouettes seemed to beam happily.

John Hughes looked back down at the book. "No, I am sorry." He said. "Even though it's not botched, it is still inappropriate for children. This won't do. Andy, Sloane, we're going to have to try again. Make a new fairy tale."

The silhouettes stepped forward to reveal themselves as Andy and Sloane.

"But there's a problem, Sir." Sloane began.

John Hughes raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asked. "What?"

Sloane squirmed. "The princess and villain froze Amanda. It'll take years for her to melt."

John Hughes shrugged. "Then find a way to thaw her faster." He said.

Sloane bowed and went to the giant ice burg so she could free Amanda.

Mr. Hughes turned back to Amanda.

"As for you." He continued. "I hope you understand how proud I am that you managed to keep it in your pants with THIS princess, even though she was a lot like Alison."

Andy's eyes widened. "You sly fox." He said. "You planned this all along!"

Mr. Hughes smirked. "Maybe yes, maybe no. I won't tell."

Sloane came back into the room.

"Amanda is melting." She said.

"Good." John Hughes replied. "Now to find out who our next target is."

He untied his blindfold and let it fade away. Where his eyes should have been, two empty crystal spheres were nestled.

He relaxed and almost instantly, a boy appeared in his eyes.

This boy had pale skin, dark hair and curly black hair that was styled into a pompadour.

After a few seconds, John Hughes blinked again and the boy disappeared.

He reached for the blindfold and retied it over his eyes.

"I have got him." He said.

"Once Amanda is thawed, we will go and collect him and two of his friends. Be prepared." He said.

Sloane and Andy got into a warriror stance as said boy was heading home from school, unaware of the journey that awaited him.

finally done. I hope you enjoy. Now some notes.

1. I don't do sequels, if you want to do one w the boy, first, guess who he was, then I'll grant you permission. And credit me as well

2. If you like it, leave a like/review

3. Sorry for the everyone is OOC thing :/


End file.
